Down In the Underground
by Labyrinth Addict
Summary: Sarah just graduated college and like all 21 year olds she wants to travel and find herself before settling down. Her parents ask her before she leaves to babysit Toby one night and her parents die in a car accident and the only place that wants them is the Underground. Rated m for later chapters. Please Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Down In the Underground

Chapter One

AN: I want to dedicate this story to David Bowie RIP we love you, you will forever live on in our hearts and in our fanfiction as the Goblin King.

Also thanks to my friend Lynette for coming up with the title.

I don't have a beta, so if you want to be one, here is what I am looking for someone who can edit my story and send it back to me ASAP, so I can quickly post it, because I don't like waiting around to post the story for too long. If you want to be beta message me here or go to my facebook page it's first come first serve or tell me why I should I pick you.

Onto the story now, to warn you it is sad.

Sarah is Twenty-One just graduated from college, she wanted to do what most people did after they graduated they travel. She had plans to travel all over the world, before she decided what she wanted to do with her life.

Sarah was at her childhood home in her bedroom looking around at everything. Deciding what to take and what to leave behind, she was so deep in thought she didn't hear anyone knocking at the door until the sound got louder.

She turned around and saw her step-mother Karen looking at her "are you sure you have no plans tonight?

"I am positive" she told her.

"I can find another babysitter" Karen replied.

"Karen it is fine" Sarah as she put an end to that in a firm voice.

This would be the last time Sarah would babysit before she went on her trip. Her step-mother left her alone to get ready to go out tonight.

Sarah's father and Karen had a business dinner with a client of her father and it was important that they go.

But this time would be different because Sarah loved Toby and loved spending time with him. So there will be no wishing away this time.

Toby came running down the stairs and into Sarah's arms "I missed you Sarah"

She laughed and said "you just saw me this morning"

"That was long time ago" Toby replied sadly.

Sarah smiled at him. Robert and Karen hugged and kissed them and said there goodbye's.

After they left Sarah closed and locked the door behind them, she then turned to Toby who was sitting on the couch staring at her.

"So what do you want to do now little man" Sarah asked as she sat next to him and tickled him.

Toby laughed and pushed her hand away and tells her "I want a movie and pizza"

"Okay, what movie?"

Toby ran to get a movie and brought it to Sarah it was one of the educational videos that Karen has him watch, she rolled her eyes at it and put it into the VCR than went to call for pizza.

After the pizza was half way eaten, Toby was put to bed; Sarah put the pizza in the fridge and cleaned the house so it would be just like they left it before they left.

As Sarah was heading up the stairs to go to bed she heard the doorbell ring and she laughed to herself and walked back downstairs thinking that her parents forget their key again.

When she opened the door she saw a police officer standing there and she feared the worst. The officer looked at her first before saying anything; he didn't know how to tell her.

"Miss Williams?"

"Yes" Sarah said not sure what is going on and was too afraid to find out.

The officer spoke again "May I come in?"

Sarah was staring at him for a moment "oh, umm…sure"

The officer walked in and stared at her. Sarah closed the door behind him. He took a deep breath and began "I am sorry to say this, but your parents were involved in a car accident tonight"

Sarah looked at him horrified she couldn't find the words to say but she somehow got them out "Oh my god! Are they okay?"

The officer began" I am sorry but it looks like a drink driver hit them and they died instantly"

Sarah brought her hand to her mouth and started crying. The officer put his hand on her shoulder and said soothingly "I am so sorry for your lost"

She knew she had to be strong for Toby. Sarah walked over to the couch and lay down and cried herself to sleep and soon she was dreaming.

Sarah was in a beautiful garden bright from the sun, different varieties and colors of flowers around her, a big waterfall in the middle. She sat on the bench like she always did looking at the waterfall.

She felt someone sit down next to her and knew exactly who it was.

"Why do you only come to me when you need advice? The voice asked.

Sarah turned to look at the person next to her and saw it was Jareth like always smiling a knowing smile at her.

"So you know what happened?" Sarah asked him sadly.

"Yes" Jareth replied his voice serious.

"What do I do?" she asked him with tears in her eyes.

Jareth leaned towards her and caressed her cheek softly and told her "you are strong, you will get through this"

Sarah smiled softly at him "are you sure?"

"You can do anything you put your mind to, I believe in you" he whispered against her lips and kissed her lightly. When he pulled back he saw her eyes still closed and he smiled.

"Toby is calling you" his voice spoke and got her out of her daze.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Toby is calling you" he replied.

Sarah could hear in a distance Toby was calling her.

"It's time to wake up dear Sarah" Jareth says and snaps his fingers.

Sarah opened her eyes and saw Toby standing in front of her hugging his bear Lancelot that used to belong to her.

"I was calling for you forever" he tells her in a sleepy voice.

Sarah smiled sleepily as she sat up "Toby, I have some news to tell you"

Toby didn't say anything he just stared at Sarah "I don't know how to tell you this" she paused she took a deep breath.

"Where are Mommy and Daddy?" Toby asked sadly.

She continued "Toby Karen and dad were in a car accident last night and they died" she finished crying. She looked at Toby to see what he would do or say.

Toby started to cry and Sarah hugged him, they stayed like that for a moment. Toby moved back from her hugging his teddy bear tightly to him and asked "where are we going to go?"

"I'm thinking about calling my mom" she told him.

Toby shook his head frantically and said "no, call the goblin king"

"Toby, he does not exist" she tells him firmly.

"Yes he does" he argued back.

Sarah ignored him and went straight for the phone and dialed the last number her mother gave her "is this Linda Williams? Oh, I'm sorry, oh, she is, can you tell her to call her daughter Sarah, thank you." She hung up the phone and took Toby's hand as they walked into the kitchen she fixed them both a bowl of cereal.

They ate in silence both in shock that they will never see their parents again and not sure what they are going to do or where they are going to go. After they were done eating, Sarah did the dishes while Toby went into the living room to watch television.

The phone rang Sarah went to answer it, Toby watched her "hello mom, I called because Dad and Karen died in a car accident, that is not all I called for, Toby and I need a place to stay and we can't stay here, I can't pay the bills, I don't have a job. You and Jeremy won't even know we are there honest, Please mom, we have nowhere else to go, okay, bye" Sarah said as she hung up the phone sadly and scared, she didn't know what she as going to do now.

She looked at Toby willing herself not to cry and says "my mother won't let us live with her"

Toby jumped up in a standing position on the couch and said excitedly "call the goblin king"

"No" Sarah said trying to be firm.

"Then call Hoggle" Toby told her

Sarah wondered how she knew about him, so she would ask him later.

"Hoggle I need you" she called.

Hoggle appeared in front of Sarah and Toby and asked "whatcha need missy"

"Hoggle, is there any way that we can live in the underground?" Sarah asked him

"I would love that, but you would have to ask him" he told her.

"I don't want to ask him" She told him.

Hoggle thought for a moment and said "than you can ask her"

"Her who?" she asks confused.

"The Queen" he replied.

"Jareth's wife?" Sarah asked surprised with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"No, Jareth's Mother" he corrected her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

AN: here is another Chapter and of course I leave a cliff hanger.

Well still not doing good with David Bowie's death still crying a lot, but thanks to people who are reading this.

Thanks to my beta Lynette for looking this over for me.

Love you all.

"How do I call her?" Sarah asked.

Hoggle sighed and told her "just wish to speak to the high queen"

"I wish to speak to the high queen" Sarah says.

A light mist formed and then disappeared and woman was standing before her, her hair was golden and piled on her head in a bun, she reminded Sarah of the good witch in the wizard of oz she was so kind looking unlike Jareth so it was hard to believe that this was his mother.

She looked at Sarah and asked kindly "how may I help you child?"

Sarah was a little scared to tell her afraid that she would refuse her but she told her anyway "my brother and I lost our parents and we have nowhere else to go"

The queen looked down at Hoggle who gave her a sad look, then she looked back up at Sarah "and you want to come to the underground to live?"

"Yes" Sarah replied as she was shaking, she didn't know what the queen would say. She knew if the queen said no, she would have to find somewhere for her and Toby to stay and she would have to get low paying job until she could get a better one.

The queen thought about it for a moment then answered her "yes, you may come live with us"

Sarah smiled big and cried she was so happy, she even went up to the queen and hugged her and said "thank you"

Then she quickly stepped away from her and looked up at the queen as she spoke "you will stay with me, you will only take the necessities and you will call me Gwen"

Gwen looked at Sarah and asked "any questions?"

Sarah shook her head.

"Then get your stuff together and let's go home" the queen told her.

Sarah quickly ran to collect Toby and get there stuff together, they quickly came back in with a couple of back packs filled. Toby was hugging his teddy bear staring at the queen and the queen smiled back at him.

The queen was watching Sarah pack the queen's voice stopped her  
"Sarah dear"

Sarah stopped and looked at her and replied "yes"

Gwen smiled at her and said "you don't need clothes"

Sarah looked confused then asked "what will I wear?"

"I will have clothes made up for the both of you, I probably should have told you that before you packed Toby"

Sarah laughed and pointed to Toby's bags "those are full of Toby's toys; he said he didn't want to bring any clothes"

Gwen laughed and replied "good boy"

Toby looked up at her and smiled.

Sarah mostly packed memories of her family photos and things from the labyrinth her book and her music box and the figurine of the goblin king.

Jareth's mother realized that the girl in the music box looks like Sarah and realizes that Jareth must of gave it to her and realized he just as romantic as his father is.

Once Sarah and Toby were ready they all disappeared in a white mist.

When they got to the Queen's castle they saw how bright the castle was and it was not like Jareth's at all. His castle was dark and creepy.

Gwen and Hoggle watched Sarah and Toby look around the castle but didn't go far they were still in earshot of them.

Hoggle looked up at Gwen and asked "should we tell her?

The queen looked down at Hoggle and replied "No, she is happy right now, I don't want to spoil it" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

AN: I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and following. I also would like to thank my Beta Lynette who looked this over for me.

Sarah walked back to where the Queen and Hoggle they looked like they were having a serious discussion.

"What are you two whispering about?" Sarah asked curious.

"No…thing" Hoggle stuttered.

The queen noticed that Hoggle act the same way towards Sarah that he does Jareth when he is lying, the only difference is Sarah takes his word for it as Jareth would keep pestering him until he told the truth.

"Okay" Sarah said.

Hoggle sighed in relief that she believed him, he knew if it was Jareth he would keep bothering him until he got the truth.

They heard footsteps coming their way fast, they all stopped and turned around.

Sarah could feel her heart go into her throat and she couldn't breathe, she kept thinking it was Jareth and he might not be happy to see her, But as the person got closer and near them but in the shadows.

She whispered under her breath "Jareth"

The man came out of the shadows and he looked like an older version of Jareth.

The Queen spoke up "I would like you to meet my husband Garrett"

Hoggle, Toby and the Queen bowed their heads, while Sarah kept staring at him she couldn't believe how much he looked like Jareth. Hoggle tapped the side of Sarah's leg, she looked down at Hoggle and he bowed his head and Sarah did the same.

"You may rise" the king said.

They all lifted their heads and looked at him. The King looked at everyone and noticed that he didn't recognize Sarah or Toby.

"Who are these people?" Garrett asked his wife as he pointed at them.

"This is Sarah and her brother Toby" The Queen replied.

Garrett looked them over and noticed that Sarah and Toby stood tall and made eye contact the king loved that.

"So this is the champion?" Garrett asks his wife as he pointed to Sarah.

"Yes my king" Gwen says.

Garrett looked back at Sarah "so you're the one that beat the labyrinth and stole my son's heart?"

Sarah swallowed hard and answered "I did it to save my brother; I'm not sure about the other part"

The king gave Sarah one of Jareth's trademark smirks; she knew now where he got it from.

"So you did hear about Jareth?" the king questioned her.

"I…" the Queen began but the king caught her off by holding up his hand, the queen snapped her mouth shut.

"No your majesty" Sarah spoke.

Garrett began to circle her much like Jareth did in the past; it was making her dizzy like before. The king stopped and stood in front of her and says.

"Jareth is to be married in the next month"

Sarah's eyes went wide, her mouth went dry and her heart beat really fast, she looked at Gwen her smiled sadly at her and Hoggle wouldn't even look at her.

Sarah found her voice again and said "you want me to marry him?"

"No, Jareth is promised to princess Abigail, her parents are dear friends of ours" the king looked at Sarah for a reaction and he could see that she was upset and jealous so he continued "I also don't think Jareth would be very happy with you here"

Sarah looked at him sadly.

"If you will excuse me I have business to attend to" the king said as he addressed everyone, they all bowed and he walked away.

The Queen put her arm around Sarah and said "come let me take you to your room"

The Queen then looked at Hoggle and addressed him "why don't you take Toby to his room"

"Yes my queen" Hoggle said.

Sarah and Gwen watched Hoggle and Toby walk down the hall.

Gwen walked Sarah to her room, they got to these beautiful white double doors, the Queen opened them and Sarah was in awe, the room was beautiful it had light green walls and the furniture was a bright white.

Sarah walked in and looked around, the Queen walked up behind her and spoke "all your clothes are in the closet"

Sarah walked over to the closet and opened the double doors and looked inside it was full with beautiful dresses and fancy gowns, she ran her hand over all of them smiling.

"If there is anything you need please let me know" the Queen said kindly.

Gwen turned to walk away when Sarah's voice stopped her "Does Jareth hate me?"

Gwen could hear the sadness in her voice and turned around and walked to the bed and sat down, Sarah sat down next to her.

The Queen looked at Sarah and says "no, I think he is just mad that you won"

Sarah thought about what she said then she says "it seems like Jareth gets all his traits from his father?"

Gwen smiled and replies "yes Jareth and his father are a lot alike" Gwen also added and "Just like Garrett, Jareth is also very romantic"

Sarah smiles at that and asks "Does Jareth have any siblings?"

"Yes, ten including him" Gwen told her.

"Ten?" Sarah said shocked.

"His father is that romantic" The Queen told her as her face got all red and the Queen realized what she said and cleared her throat. Sarah smiled she never thought she would see a Queen get embarrass, but she could tell that Gwen really loved Garrett.

Gwen quickly changed the subject "well two of his older brothers died in a war years ago and then 5 of his other siblings are scattered around the underground I never seen them" she paused sadly and took a breath and continued "the only ones I see of my children is my daughter Ophelia, Jareth and my youngest Kiera, who looks about your brother's age"

Sarah smiled sadly at her she could tell that family must be important to Gwen and to not see all her kids hurt her, but she was glad that she still gets to see some of them.

"That's good then Toby will have someone to play with" Sarah says.

Gwen stood up "I have to tend to my husband, so just make yourself at home" she then leaned over and hugged Sarah and walked out of the room.

Sarah stayed seated on the bed and went over everything that happened today, she couldn't believe that she was back in the underground and Jareth was here. She was afraid of what would happen when Jareth see's here.

I guess she will have to wait to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

AN: here is a new chapter, sorry it's been awhile.

Sarah must have been thinking for a long time and fell asleep because she woke up to someone lightly knocking on the door.

"Come in" she said tiredly.

As the person came in, Sarah sat up and realized that she was still dressed in the same clothes she had on last night.

"Good morning miss" a kind female voice spoke.

Sarah looked up at her and asked "who are you?"

The maid looked at Sarah and smiled gently at her and replied "I am Bretta, your maid"

Sarah smiled back at her and said "nice to meet you, I'm Sarah"

"I know who you are, we all do"

"You do?" Sarah asks surprised.

"Sure, everyone knows of the champion that won the labyrinth and stole the king's heart" The maid told her.

"Oh" Sarah said sadly.

"Come now, have a bath and get dressed and I'll bring you down to breakfast" Bretta said as she was walking around the room straitening it up.

Sarah got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and noticed the bathroom was huge, the first thing she saw was the tub and it looked like it could fit maybe four people in it. The tub was round, looks like it was made of stone, the water was sparkling and had bubbles in it and next to the tub was a big picture window making the bathroom bright.

She stripped out of her clothes and quickly got in the tub, she sat down and laid her head on the pillow on the edge, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the water. Then she started to wash herself and got out the tub and wrapped a towel around herself and walked back into the room.

She noticed that Bretta was staring at her with her arms crossed over her chest and she didn't look happy.

"Oh…I'm sorry I was enjoying my bath" she explained.

The maid smiled at her and replied "that's alright miss, hurry and get dressed, the Queen is waiting"

Sarah nodded her head and quickly went over to the bed to get dressed in what Bretta picked out for her. Bretta was making the bed while she was getting dressed.

Sarah is wearing a plain white dress, short sleeves since it was summer, the dress went off the shoulders and the dress went below the knee and had ruffles and she slipped her feet into matching white flats.

She was glad there weren't heels, she couldn't walk in them.

Bretta brought Sarah over to the vanity and sat her down, she brushed her hair out then she put it up into a bun and put a little bit of makeup on her. After she was done she walked Sarah down to breakfast.

The maid brought her down to the dining hall and opened the doors; Sarah saw the Queen, King, Toby and a little girl staring at her.

"I'm sorry I'm late" she apologized.

"That is alright dear" the Queen responded.

Sarah noticed that the little girl kept staring at her as she took a seat across from her, the Queen also noticed.

"Kiera, don't stare" Gwen told her.

Sarah noticed that girl looked around Toby's age; she looked like a younger version of Gwen.

"I can't help it mamma, she is so pretty" Kiera told her mother smiling.

Sarah blushed at the comment.

"Sorry Sarah, but this is my youngest child Kiera" Gwen told her.

Sarah looked at Kiera and said "nice to meet you Kiera, I'm Sarah"

Kiera giggled and bent her head down to eat her breakfast.

The queen and king sat at the ends of the table, Sarah, Toby and Kiera sat in the inside.

Breakfast was eaten quietly until the Queen spoke up "oh Sarah, I forgot to mention there is a ball tomorrow evening and we would love for you to come"

Sarah looked at the queen smiling "I would love to"

Gwen smiled widely at her and replied "great"

Sarah continued to eat she swallowed her food quickly and asked them "what is the ball for?"

The King and Queen exchanged a look; she looked between them then at Kiera who gave her a sad smile. That exchange made Sarah frown confusingly.

The queen looked at Sarah and replied neutral "its Jareth's engagement ball"

Sarah gave a shocked look and said in a low voice "oh" they all went back to eating their breakfast.

The King and Queen watched Sarah then looked at each other and shrugged and went back to their breakfast.

After Breakfast, Sarah took a walk by herself she found herself in the garden and realized that it looked familiar to her. There was a water fountain, the flowers all around and a bench in the middle she sat down and realized this is the place that Jareth always visits her in her dreams.

She was thinking to herself that all she needed was Jareth to make this garden complete, she didn't know how Jareth would do if he saw her again. Would he be happy? Would he want to hurt her? She wondered what she would do if she ever saw him again.

She got out of her thoughts when she heard kids giggling, she stood up. Coming her way was Kiera and Toby running and giggling to her. They both grabbed on to her and tried their best to hide behind her dress; Sarah smiled looking down at them then she heard a voice and looked up.

"Where are my little goblins?"

She knew that voice and noticed that his voice sounds playful. Sarah then saw Jareth come into view, the smile on his face vanished and he looked at her seriously.

"Sarah" he said surprise clearly written on his face.

"Your majesty" Sarah said as she bowed her head.

Kiera and Toby were still giggling.

Jareth walked closer to Sarah and said to her "call me Jareth"

Sarah didn't say anything but smile at him. Jareth then reached around Sarah and picked up his little sister.

"Why didn't you tell me she was here?" he asked her playfully.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise" Kiera told him smiling at him.

Sarah interrupted and asked "didn't you wonder why Toby was here?"

Jareth looked at her "I did but they both just shrugged at me and ran away laughing"

Jareth then started to tickle Kiera who was still in his arms, Sarah was watching and smiling, she saw Kiera laughing and trying to push away his hand.

Sarah then had a daydream that she was watching Jareth play with their child. She quickly shook it off; Jareth watched her worried, he then put Kiera down who ran with Toby to go play.

Jareth walked up to her and asked with concern in his voice "Sarah are you alright?"

Sara looked at him for a moment and then replied "Yes, I'm fine, I just have a headache"

Jareth could tell something was bothering her but she didn't want to tell him so she didn't press her, he is just worried about her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked her again, she could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm fine" Sarah told him getting annoyed, she started to walk away, she knew she couldn't be near him for too long.

Jareth watched her walk away and smiled to himself then called out to her "You talk to me more in your dreams"

Sarah slowly turned around and asks "how do you know about that?"

Jareth looks at her and tells her "you brought me into your dreams"

Sarah looked at him confused and says "I did what?"

"You didn't know you had power?"

"No," Sarah told him.

Jareth sighed he really didn't want to have this conversation with her yet but continued "You beat the labyrinth, you became the champion, there for the labyrinth gave you power"

Sarah processed what he said and then asked "so what else can I do with my power?"

"I'm not sure, I don't know exactly what my Labyrinth gave you" he paused and sighed and continued "You would have to ask her"

She looked at him dumbfounded and replied "you mean that the Labyrinth is a she"

Jareth smiled at her and replied "of course, you really think a man could have created this"

"You mean she created the whole underground?"

"Yes" he said.

Sarah looked at him with her eyes wide and her face held amazement and she says "wow" she was still comprehending what Jareth was telling her, then she noticed that Jareth was getting closer to her and she looked him in the eyes.

Jareth had a playful smile on his face and asked "how come in your dreams" he paused and moved even closer to her that their bodies were touching and whispered against her lips "were never naked"

Sarah pushed him away from her, Jareth laughed.

Sarah looked at him and spoke "in my dreams you are so much different"

Jareth tilted his head to the side and asked "how?"

Sarah thought about it that tells him "you are so much nicer and you act like you care about me"

"Sarah…" Jareth started to say with sadness in his voice.

"I know now, you were just acting, that way to get into my pants" she accused him raising her voice.

Jareth looked sadly at her.

Gwen came rushing into the garden "what is going on Sarah?"

"Your son is a pig" she spat out.

Gwen looked at Jareth upset "what did you do?" she accused him.

"Nothing" Jareth told her.

He watched Sarah walk away then he turned and looked at her and said "see you at the ball princess" Sarah gave him a dirty look and growled at him and walked away.

After she left Gwen wanted to know what happened so she asked again "Jareth what happened?"

Jareth took a deep breath and spoke "I was teasing her and it got out of control"

"Oh Jareth" his mother said sadly.

Jareth vanished from that spot; Gwen shook her head sadly and went to find Sarah. She didn't look for long; she saw her looking at various flowers and smelling them with a smile on her face.

"Sarah are you okay?"

Sarah turned to look at the queen "just being around him frustrates me"

Sarah walked away and into the castle, The Queen watched her walk away feeling upset, she hoped they could work this out.

Sarah walked into her room and sat on her bed, she kept thinking about Jareth, she slipped her shows off and laid down on her bed, she closed her eyes.

Soon sleep claimed her, she was dreaming of the ball, all women in pretty gowns dancing and having a good time, she dreamt that she was dancing with Jareth again. She smiled in her sleep, across the way in the goblin castle the goblin king also smiled in his sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next day

For Sarah it went by fast everyday past by like a blur and that it was tonight she would be getting ready for the ball.

Toby and Garrett were the first ones ready to go to the ball and have to wait for the ladies at the bottom of the stairs.

Toby started to move around uncomfortable, the king looked down at him and asked "what us wrong young prince?"

Toby looked up at him frowning "this outfit is really tight and itchy" he kept moving around.

The king laughed "don't worry you'll get used to it"

Toby growled in frustration and then they heard someone running down the hall. They turned to look. "Kiera" the king scolded.

Kiera stopped running and started walking slowly towards them, when she reached them she stopped and looked up at her father who didn't look pleased.

The king put his hands on his hips and looked down at her "what did I tell you about running?"

Kiera's cheeks got red, she looked down then back up at her father and said in a low voice "a princess must never run"

The king bent down and kissed her on the cheek and said "that my girl"

Kiera looked up at him her face beaming.

The King, Toby and Kiera saw The Queen and Sarah walking down the stairs, The King told them how beautiful they looked and then kissed his wife.

Sarah walked over to Toby and Kiera and said to them "you two look very nice"

"Thank you" Toby said through his teeth.

Sarah looked at him worried "what's wrong Toby?"

"I hate this suit" he told her.

"Just be lucky, you only have to wear it for one night" she told him.

Sarah then noticed that Kiera looked sad.

"What's wrong honey?" Sarah asked.

"I can't stay for the whole thing" Kiera tells her pouting.

Sarah smiled at her and says "that's because your young and adults do things at balls that kids should not see"

Kiera looked up at Sarah curiously and asked "like what?"

"Kissing" she told her.

Kiera made a disgusted face and scrunched up her nose and said "yuck"

They all laughed at her, the King and Queen walked to their ballroom where the ball was being held, behind them walked Sarah, Toby and Kiera.

They walked through the doors and it was then that Sarah realized that the ballroom dream she had while being in the labyrinth was in this room, it was set up the same. She couldn't help but look around and look at everything, she noticed people talking, eating and dancing.

Gwen walked up and stood next to Sarah and pointed "there's Jareth"

Sarah looked across the room, she saw Jareth surrounded by woman and men all laughing and talking and she could tell the woman were flirting with him and he enjoyed it.

Sarah just turned her head away from it, Gwen smiled at that seeing that she is jealous of the attention Jareth was getting from those women and she walked away leaving Sarah alone.

"Can you believe that?" a woman's voice said from next to her.

Sarah looked at the woman standing next to her, she had sandy blonde hair swept up into a neat bun and she wore a light blue gown that went off the shoulders and her skin was of a tanned complexion so she didn't wear a lot of makeup.

Sarah then looked at her face and replied "what?"

"Jareth, it's our engagement ball and he surrounds himself with other girls and ignores me"

Sarah could see the jealousy all over her face and she was also pouting then Sarah asked "Are you Abigail?"

Abigail looked at Sarah and replied "yes, who are you?"

"I'm Sarah" she told her.

Abigail looked her up and down and says "you're the champion"

"Yes, I am" she tells her.

"Nice to meet you" Abigail said as she held out her hand.

Sarah shook it and replied "you too"

Abigail turned her head and kept watching Jareth, Sarah was watching him too, then she smiled wickedly and said to Abigail "why don't you go over there, he is your fiancé and you have every right to be over there"

Abigail smiled at her and said "your right" and she walked over there to join Jareth.

Sarah watched them and noticed that Jareth didn't seem happy to have Abigail there, they were talking, then Abigail pointed to Sarah and Jareth's head shot up and looked right at her. Sarah smiled and waved at him and the way Jareth looked at her was as if he wanted to kill her.

"That was mean of you" a female voice said from next to her.

Sarah turned and looked and the woman next to her and saw that she was beautiful she had long wavy brown hair that fell down to the middle of her back and she was wearing a green gown, her eyes were bright blue.

"Yeah I know" Sarah said honestly.

The woman looked at Sarah and said "I do apologize I didn't introduce myself did I"

Sarah shook her head looking at her the woman continued speaking "I'm Amara" she held out her hand and when Sarah held her hand to shake it, Amara added "I am the Labyrinth"

Sarah looked at her in awe "you are the Labyrinth?"

"In a matter of speaking, I created the Labyrinth for Jareth"

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"He wanted it built for protection" she told her.

Sarah looked at her confused "protection from what?"

"Outside forces but mainly to protect his heart from love" Amara told her.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Jareth hasn't had very much luck with woman, they always wanted something from him, whether it be power or for pleasure"

At that Sarah blushed, Amara laughed and continued "so he created me to protect him and anyone that wins his heart by solving the Labyrinth and I gave them power"

Sarah couldn't believe what she was being told then she asked "so in a way you protect me too"

"Yes, my job now is to protect Jareth and you the champion" Amara tells her.

"I'm curious about something" Sarah began but got interrupted by Amara "no Jareth and I were never a couple"

"You can read minds?"

"Yes"

Just then they heard a male voice from behind them say "what are you ladies talking about?"

They both turned their heads and saw Jareth behind them.

"My king" Amara said and bowed her head.

"Amara" he greeted then said "I see you are keeping Sarah company."

"Yes sire" she replied.

"I would like to borrow Sarah for a dance" Jareth told her as he held his hand out to Sarah.

"Sure sire" Amara said as she watched Sarah put her hand in Jareth's and they walked out to the dance floor.

They started dancing and brought back memories for both of them.

Jareth looked at Sarah smiling "bring back memories?"

"No" Sarah told him.

Jareth knew that Sarah was lying he heard it in her voice.

"How about if I sing to you again?"

"No, thank you" Sarah said.

Jareth smiled at her and said "hard to believe, it's been six years since we last danced"

"Has it been that long" Sarah replied with disinterest.

He knew that she remembered but for some reason she didn't want to admit it, so he let it go.

"I want to thank you for sending Abigail over" Jareth says as he spun her.

Sarah smiled and asked "ruin your fun did she?"

Jareth dipped her and replied "jealous?"

Sarah pulled herself up and let go of him and says looking him straight in the eyes "ha! Jealous of what?"

"That I'm marrying Abigail and not you" Jareth said.

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and says "why would I want to marry you?"

"Because you love me" Jareth said confidently.

Sarah's eyes got wide and she argued back "I think someone has a big ego"

Jareth moved in closer and tells her "admit it"

"No" Sarah said standing her ground.

Jareth moved in closer, Sarah kept eye contact, then Jareth moved in and kissed her, she kissed him back but then remembered he is getting married. She quickly moved away from him and slapped him across the face and walked quickly out of the ballroom.

Gwen and Amara watched the entire scene. Then they looked at Jareth who cupped his cheek and had a smile on his face.

"They love each other don't they?" Gwen stated.

"Yes my queen they do" Amara agreed.

What they didn't know was that Abigail also watched the scene between Sarah and Jareth and she heard the conversation between Gwen and Amara. She also left the ballroom.

Gwen walked up to talk to Jareth, while Amara went to go to talk Sarah.

"What happened son?" Gwen asked concerned.

Jareth looked at his mother and smiled a sad smile "just some playful flirting and I guess I took it too far"

"You're getting married next month, maybe you shouldn't be kissing Sarah" Gwen advised him.

"I don't love Abigail, I love Sarah" Jareth tells her firmly.

Gwen smiled sadly at him "I know you do son, but it looks like Sarah doesn't want to be with you"

"Then I will have to convince her" Jareth told her and walked away and leaving the queen there shaking her head.

Amara found Sarah sitting on the bench in the garden she looked deep in thought. Amara sat down next to her and asked "are you alright?"

Sarah looked over at Amara and replied rambling "he is just so annoying, being all flirty, he kissed me and he's getting married" she ended her ramble in a sad voice.

"That's Jareth" Amara said as if expected it.

"I guess" Sarah said.

Amara could tell that Sarah is hiding them from Jareth honoring the fact that he is getting married and doesn't want to ruin it for him; even though it hurt her she wanted him to be happy.

"Come let's go back inside" Amara said.

Sarah nodded in agreement and they walked back in and she noticed that Jareth wasn't anywhere is sight.

Abigail walked into another castle it was dark, creepy and cobwebs all over; it looked like it hasn't been clean in years. She just kept walking and concentrating on her destination.

She got to the door she was looking, she walked in and jumped as it slammed behind her, she heard noises, so she hoped that someone was in the room, she heard class bottles clinging against each other.

"Hello" she called out as her voice cracked from fear.

A man walked out from the shadows he was old looking, he had wrinkles on his face and he wore glasses. He looked in front of him and saw a beautiful young woman in front of him. He noticed she also looked scared and he wondered what happened to her that would make her come to him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I heard you can help me?" she replied as her voice shook.

"Help you with what?" he asked curious.

"I want Sarah gone" she told him.

"The Champion" he said surprised.

"Yes, Jareth loves her and not me" Abigail explained.

He got a book out and opened it on the table behind him; he was looking over it when he heard her speak.

"You can do it right Marcus?"

He lifted his head at her and looked at her annoyed "it's Marques"

"Oh sorry" she said.

Marques looked at her seriously and said "it is going to be hard since she is protected by the Labyrinth and Jareth"

Abigail let out a frustrated breath and asked "but you can do it?"

He looked up at her and smiled wickedly "I can do it"

Abigail's smile matched his and she whispered "Jareth will be mine"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Ball was still going on when Sarah and Amara returned they walked over to Gwen who was talking to a woman and a man.

"I would like you to meet my daughter Ophelia and her husband Phillip of the Elf kingdom"

"Nice to meet you" both Sarah and Amara replied.

Ophelia studied both women before her and then looked at Sarah and asked "are you Sarah?"

"Yes, I am" Sarah said.

"I can see why my little brother likes you so much" she paused and continued "you are very beautiful"

Sarah blushed and said "thanks"

They noticed the ball coming to an end; Ophelia noticed Sarah looking around for someone and smiled "Jareth left a while ago"

Sarah looked at her sadly and replies "oh"

They all said goodbye to each other and Gwen and Sarah went back to the castle.

Sarah went to her room to go to sleep, while Gwen and Garrett checked on Kiera and saw her sleeping soundly; they both smiled and went up to their room to get some sleep.

Sarah was very tired when she got to her room, so she quickly got undressed and dressed in a nightgown and climbed into bed and fell asleep quickly as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She started to dream about Jareth. They were in the ballroom they were dancing and wearing the same outfits they were six years ago and he sang the same song to her.

Sarah and Jareth looked down at her stomach that was big and sticking out and they smiled at each other and they put their hands on it.

Then Sarah saw what looked like a sword go through Jareth's stomach, Jareth moaned in pain as the sword came out of him and blood appeared on his shirt instantly. Then Sarah started to scream.

Sarah woke up gasping for breath and put her hand to her stomach and realized that it was just a dream, she tried to go back to sleep.

Jareth also woke up and placed his hand on his stomach and realized it was just a dream and he wondered what that dream meant, so he tried to go back to sleep.

Both Jareth and Sarah had a dreamless sleep.

That Morning

Sarah woke up and went down to breakfast to join the others, Sarah walked in she saw Gwen, Garrett, Kiera and Toby sitting at the table and Jareth standing by the table talking to his parents.

They all looked at Sarah as she walked in.

"Jareth" she said in a low voice.

Jareth smiled and bowed his head then replied "Miss Williams"

Sarah frowned at that and watched him walk away; his mother's voice caught him as he was walking away "don't you want to join us for breakfast?"

"No, thank you mother" Jareth said and left.

Sarah sat down looking upset and confused and didn't eat much just mostly pushed her food around with her fork. Gwen looked at Sarah and smiled sadly and noticed that she was deep in thought.

Jareth was pacing the Labyrinth.

"What's the matter my king?" a female voice asked.

"I had a bad dream" Jareth replied.

Amara nodded her head and says "I know"

Jareth looked at her annoyed "I hate it when you read my mind"

"Sorry my king" Amara apologized.

"Since you saw my dream, maybe you can tell me what it meant" he said.

"It could mean many things" she told him.

"Like what?" Jareth asked.

"It could mean death is in store or maybe you and Sarah are not meant to be happy together or there is an enemy after you" Amara stopped when Jareth put up his had to stop her.

Jareth started to pace again then stopped and looked at Amara "I know what I have to do"

Amara dreaded to ask this question since she already knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from him "what is that?"

"The only way to save us is that I have to marry Abigail" Jareth tells her.

"Please sire don't" Amara begged.

Jareth looked at her and asked "you don't like her do you?"

"No, sire" Amara says honestly.

"Why not" he asks?

"She's not Sarah" she tells him truthfully.

Jareth smiled at her and responds "what are the other reasons?"

"She's not good for you, and she's mean" Amara explains.

"And what of Sarah" Jareth asks?

"She is perfect for you and you complete each other" Amara tells him smiling.

Jareth smiled at her then frowned "but what the dream"

"I will protect you and Sarah and any children you will have" she tells him.

Jareth smiled at her then kissed her on the cheek and disappeared. Amara blushed then put her hand to her cheek and smiled.

Sarah was sitting on the bench on the garden thinking over everything that has happened since she's been in the underground. Then she heard a noise and quickly stood up on guard.

She saw her friends walking towards her; she smiled and ran over to them hugging each one of them.

"I thought you could use your friends" Hoggle says.

"Of course I can" Sarah told him.

Sarah sat down on the bench while her friends sat on the grass in front of her they were talking and laughing and all worries melted away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sarah spent most of the day with her friends having a picnic and talking about old times and what they have been up to since her last visit.

Hoggle told her about the fairies and how they keep multiplying no matter what he does to them. Sarah laughed but she could see just how frustrated her friend was.

Sir Didymus told her of all his adventures he went on and all the battles he fought, she knew that he was making up most of what she told him. But she listened anyway and acted like he was telling the truth. The way he told stories it was easy to get caught up in them.

Ludo told her that the Goblins are afraid of him that they won't go near him anymore, they just run the other way.

The picnic ended quickly, Sarah couldn't believe how fast the time went by, her friends said goodbye to her and left.

Sarah was cleaning up from the picnic, then she heard someone walking towards her, she stopped and stood on guard.

She saw Jareth come into view she bowed her head at him and said "Your Majesty"

Jareth bowed his head back at her and replied "Miss Williams" he started to walk past her until her voice stopped him.

"Why do you call me that?" Sarah asked. he could see that she was clearly annoyed.

"It is your name, is it not?" he says to her.

"You used to call me Sarah" she relies back.

Jareth turned around and looked at her and admitted "that was before you slapped me"

Sarah sighed and told him "that was because you kissed me" Jareth looked at her confused then she added "if your engaged then you don't kiss other girls"

Jareth smiled at her and asked "why not?"

Sarah knew that Jareth knew why but she explained it to him anyway "because that is not right to do, whether you are in love or not"

Jareth could tell that Sarah seemed sad "speaking from personal experience" he teased.

She turned her head to look away from him and then she turned to look back and him and says "yes, I had a boyfriend that cheated on me more than once"

"Why did he do that?" Jareth asked.

Sarah thought about it for a moment then replies "I guess it was because I was too into my studies, then him and partying"

Jareth looked at her seriously "then he doesn't deserve you"

Sarah blushed and said "thank you"

Jareth moved closer to her and about to kiss her when a voice stopped him.

"Sarah, are you still here?"

"Yes Hoggle, I'm here" Sarah called out to him.

Sarah and Jareth quickly moved away from each other as Hoggle came closer.

Hoggle smiled when he got in front of Sarah and handed her a flower, Sarah took the flower from him smiling "thank you Hoggle"

Jareth rolled his eyes and looked away.

Hoggle then walked away, Jareth looked at Sarah and saw her smelling the flower and he walked closer to her and said "you realize that he is in love with you"

Sarah looked up at him smiling and replied "so what if he is, he is very sweet"

Sarah could tell that Jareth was jealous over Hoggle, she smiled knowingly and stated "you're jealous"

Jareth rolled his eyes and her and practically growled at her and said "of that? I think not"

Sarah laughed at him, she then noticed Jareth was moving in closer to her and Sarah's smile faded away and he grabbed both her hands holding them, she looked down at their hands then back up at him.

"Join me for dinner tonight" he said.

Sarah looked at him confused and says "I always eat dinner with you"

Jareth Laughed and says "I mean just us"

"Oh" Sarah said.

She didn't know what to say so she was silent for a moment, Jareth waited patiently for an answer, but then started to get inpatient waiting for answer and asked "is that oh a no or a yes?"

"Why do you want to have dinner with me?" she asks.

"I want you to get to know me" he tells her.

"Then I accept" Sarah says smiling.

Jareth smiled then kissed both her hands that he was still holding and tells her "I will see you tonight"

He walked away and leaving Sarah there smiling, she sat down on the bench in the garden still smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry Chapter is so late, I have been busy dealing with family issues they are quiet for now, but I hope to get a new chapter out every week. Also thanks to my Beta for editing this for and for you all for reading.

Chapter Eight

Jareth and Sarah met on the patio of his parents castle, there were lights but not bright, just enough to give the patio a soft glow.

Sarah walked up to the table and Jareth pulled a chair out for her, Sarah sat down and he pushed the chair in and she tells him "thank you"

Jareth smiles and bows his response and takes a set across from her, the servants then came out with food and set it in front of them and they poured them wine then left them alone.

They both ate in silence but stole glances at each other when they weren't looking.

After dinner the servants took away their plates and poured them another glass of wine.

She was looking around the garden and noticed how beautiful it was at night, Jareth got her attention by grabbing her hand and she looked at him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Jareth asked.

Sarah held his hand back and replied "yes, I am"

Jareth looked at her smiling and says "I want to tell you how beautiful you look"

Sarah blushed and replies "thank you"

Sarah had her hair down, wearing a little makeup and wearing a simple white dress. Jareth was wearing and outfit like he normally does, just dressier.

Jareth stood up and Sarah looked up at him, he held his hand out to her and said "would you like to dance?"

Sarah says "there's no music"

"It's okay, we can make our own" he tells her.

Sarah grabbed his hand and they started dancing, Sarah lay her head on Jareth's chest and he started to sing her the same song he did 6 years ago, Sarah closed her eyes and started crying, Jareth and Sarah just wrapped their arms around each other hugging each other.

Jareth kissed the top of her head; they stayed like that for a while.

Abigail walked into a dark room looking around.

"Marques?" she called out.

Then a guy appeared in front of her in a puff of black smoke" can I help you?"

Abigail backed away in fear, he had the darkest hair she ever seen and wore all black he smiled wickedly at her and she says scared "I am looking for marques"

He smiled at the pretty woman in front of him and asked "May I ask what for?"

"He said he would help me with something" she replied.

The man moved closer to her and she kept moving back.

"And what is that?" he asks.

Abigail scared and nervous says "to help me get rid of the champion"

"I see" the man said.

He looked around on the table next to him and picked up a bottle and he gave it to her "this should do the trick"

Abigail took the bottle and looked at it then looked up at him "it's not going to kill her is it?"

He smiled wickedly at her and replied "no, it will just knock her out then you can do whatever you want with her"

"I won't kill anyone" she told him.

"You won't my dear" he said.

She turned to walk away, then turned back around ad asked "who are you?"

He smiles and replies "I am Dorian"

She smiles and says "I'm Abigail"

He bowed his head and she walked away. Marques came out of the shadows once she was gone and said to Dorian "you're taken with her"

Dorian looked at Marques "she is a pretty thing"

"She is the daughter of Rosa and Henry" Marques told him.

"Really" Dorian said intrigued.

After the romantic dinner, Jareth did the romantic thing and walked Sarah to her room.

They got to Sarah's door, Sarah looked at Jareth and said "goodnight Jareth and thanks tonight I had a nice time"

Jareth smiled at her and said "I'm glad"

Jareth started to move closer then pulled back "this is the end of the date where I kiss you"

Sarah smiled and started to blush then Jareth asked her "can I kiss you"

Sarah got lost in the moment and said "yes"

Jareth put both of his hands on her face cupping her cheeks; he leaned in and kissed her.

Then he pulled back, they were both staring at each other than the both grabbed each other and the same time kissing each other passionately and with need. Jareth's hands were everywhere, Sarah's hands stayed in Jareth's hair, Jareth then moved his hands up to her breasts rubbing them through her dress and they both started moaning.

Then they pulled away both breathing hard, Jareth put both his hands on the door and Sarah looked up at him.

"I would love to invite you" Sarah said.

"Yes" Jareth said smiling wildly.

"But I can't" she told him sadly.

Jareth frowned at her and asked "why not?"

Sarah laughed and realized how cute he looks when he pouts.

"There is the situation with Abigail" she told him.

"Right" he said as he kissed her one more time.

Sarah opened her door and asked him "are you going to be okay?"

"Nothing a cold shower can't fix" he replied.

Sarah laughed and apologized "I'm sorry"

Jareth grabbed her hand and kissed it then says "don't worry about it precious"

Sarah smiled in return.

"Sweet dreams" Jareth said then he kissed her on the forehead, he walked away from her and the disappeared in a swirl of glitter, she then walked into her room, closing the door behind her and leaned against it running her fingers over her lips smiling.

She went to sleep that night dreaming about Jareth.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: here is a new Chapter, I hope you like and thanks to my beta Lynette for editing this for me. hopefully there is no more mistakes but we can't catch everything well enjoy.

Chapter Nine

Sarah dreamt of Jareth that night.

In her dream, she and Jareth were getting married as soon as they got to kiss each other. Sarah got woken up by her maid; she was disappointed at the interruption.

Sarah got ready for the day, bathed and went downstairs to join the family for breakfast. Then afterwards she took a book from the library and went in the garden to enjoy the nice warm weather.

Sarah decided she had enough sunshine and went back into the castle, as she walked by a room she heard voices but couldn't make them out because they were whispering, she stopped and looked in. She saw Jareth talking to some woman that she never saw before, they looked like they were having an intimate conversation, and she just stood there and watched.

When they stood up, Sarah moved back to blend into the shadows, they couldn't see her, but she could still see them.

She saw Jareth holding hands with the woman in front of him, he was smiling and he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. When Jareth pulled away, the woman leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

Sarah moved away unseen and went back out to the garden, meanwhile Jareth pulled away from her.

"Ariel we can't do this" he told her.

Ariel looked up at him with tears in her eyes "it's been years since my husband died, I'm lonely and we did it before"

"That was a mistake" Jareth tells her.

"We were grieving "Ariel says as tears were coming from her eyes.

"Yes, we were and we were drunk and you just lost your husband and my brother, he wasn't even buried yet and we disgraced his memory" Jareth tells her sadly.

Ariel didn't reply, she just slapped him across the face, Jareth just stared at her. He knew she was hurting so he knew she acted out because of it.

"What about my son?" she sobbed at him.

"I will still help you with that" Jareth said.

"He's yours, you could at least acknowledge that "Ariel spat at him.

"You were pregnant before we got together" Jareth says.

"He looks like you, explain that "Ariel says.

"Edwin was my brother so that can explain the looks" Jareth tried to reason with her.

After Edwin died, Ariel lost her mind, she never remembered things quite right and is now too lonely and is worrying about losing her throne since she has no king and her and her son will be homeless, but Jareth helps her out trying to have her keep her kingdom and to help provide for her and her son.

Ariel got down on her knees in front of Jareth grabbing onto his legs crying and pleading with him "please don't deny me or him"

Jareth lifted her up and grabbed her arms forcefully "You are not a whore, don't act like one"

Ariel started to cry harder "I'm sorry Jareth, I just need you"

Jareth looked at her and said seriously "you are doing fine on your own and you are a good mother"

Ariel looked at Jareth scared "they want my kingdom and they want me dead"

"Who?" Jareth asked getting furious.

"Henry and Rosa, they want to kill everyone and take over the whole underground" Ariel told him.

"You can't just go around accusing a king and queen of this" Jareth told her.

Ariel in that moment looked very sane and added "I know my mind is not what it used to be, but I swear they want to kill us all, like they did with your family"

"Why would they go after my family?" Jareth asked.

"Your parents are high king and queen; they think they will become weak, if the entire line is gone"

Jareth thought for a moment and said "Actually that makes sense"

"I don't feel safe in my own castle" Ariel tells him afraid for her life.

"You and the boy can stay with me" Jareth said.

Ariel smiled relieved "oh thank you Jareth" and she hugged him.

Jareth hugged her back and left the room leaving Ariel by herself.

Sarah was sitting on a bench in the garden crying she couldn't believe how upset she got over what she saw. She's not with Jareth, she thought that maybe Jareth was with other woman besides her but she had hoped that she was the only one.

Abigail watched Sarah from the bushes, she was wondering what had made Sarah so upset, in her hand was the tea cup with the poison in it mixed with tea.

She started to go near Sarah when she heard someone coming; she quickly went back into the bushes.

Jareth walked into the garden hoping to be alone, but he saw Sarah crying on a bench and was wondering what happened to make her so upset.

Jareth sat down next to her and said "Hello Sarah"

Sarah turned her head away from him; Jareth looked at her concerned and asked "what's wrong?"

Sarah didn't answer him, which made Jareth worry more and he tries again to get her to speak to him "Sarah please answer me, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong"

Sarah turned her head to look at him it was clear to see that Sarah was crying her eyes and face were pink.

"Who was the woman you were talking to?" Sarah asked.

Jareth realized she must have seen him talking to Ariel "her name is Ariel and she is the widow of my brother Edwin"

"But I saw you two kissing" Sarah told him.

"I kissed her on the cheek, then she kissed me on the lips" Jareth explains.

"Why did she do that?" Sarah asked.

"She's lonely" he tells her.

"I can understand that" Sarah said.

Jareth smiled at her and asked "are you jealous?"

Sarah laughed and pushed him playfully "no"

"I think you are and I think you were crying over me" Jareth teased.

"I have no reason to be jealous, you are not with me and you can do what you want" she told him seriously.

But Jareth could tell that she was upset and told her "I want to be with you" Jareth started to move closer to her ready to kiss her.

Sarah pushed him away and said "You're engaged"

"And if I could get out of it, I would" he told her.

"But Abigail is such a sweet girl" Sarah tells him.

Abigail heard that and smiled, she was having second thoughts on giving Sarah the tea but she knew if she wanted to be happy with Jareth, Then Sarah had to go.

Jareth pouted at Sarah "but you don't have to marry her"

"I guess not" Sarah said.

Jareth stood up and told Sarah sadly "I have to go, I have meetings and I will see you later"

"Bye" Sarah said.

Jareth disappeared Sarah sat there for a moment, then she heard a noise she looked up and saw Abigail coming towards her with a cup in her hand.

"Hi Abigail" Sarah said in a friendly tone.

"Hi Sarah, I saw that you were upset and I made you some tea" Abigail told her.

"That is very sweet of you" Sarah said as she took the cup from her.

Sarah drank the tea right down and told her "That was really good, thank you"

"You're welcome" Abigail said.

Sarah stood up and started to feel dizzy she wobbled and wasn't feeling good "Everything's dancing" she slurred then fell on the ground unconscious.

Abigail quickly stood up and looked down at Sarah and was thinking about what to do with her.

A puff of black smoke appeared in front of her "Dorian?" Abigail said surprised to see him.

Dorian bent down and picked up Sarah who whispered Jareth's name.

Dorian also grabbed Abigail and they disappeared.

When they appeared they were in a dark and dank dungeon with cages and she saw Dorian putting Sarah in one and laid her on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Abigail asked as she shivered, not sure if it was from the cold or from fear.

"We have Sarah, now all we need is for Jareth to come and we kill him" Dorian told her.

"I never wanted him dead, just Sarah out of the way" Abigail told him.

Dorian walked up to Abigail and told her "You are going to go to Jareth and confess everything to him and get him here"

"But he will hate me or kill me" Abigail tells him afraid.

"I won't let him kill you" He tells her.

Abigail looked at Sarah and felt bad, but she wanted Jareth and she wanted to be queen.

"Now go" he ordered.

"Yes Dorian" Abigail said and disappeared.

Dorian smiled down at Sarah and disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sarah opened her eyes and tried to focus them, when her eyes became clear, she was able to see where she was and it looked like a dungeon. She quickly got up but fighting the dizziness, she was looking for a way to escape.

"Strange surroundings?" a voice spoke.

Sarah whipped her head around and gasped and held her head.

"Still feeling dizzy I see" the voice spoke again.

Sarah lifted her head slowly to look at the person, but they separated by the bars in between them, she saw a guy standing in front of her smiling and she noticed that the men here look very similar with the way they have their hair and the way they dress.

This guy had dark hair and wore all black, where Jareth had light hair and colorful clothing.

She didn't like the way he was looking at almost like he was hungry and she was lunch so she asked him "what happened? And who are you?"

The man laughed and replied "you here because of Abigail and I am Dorian"

"What do you want with me?" she asks.

"Nothing" Dorian told her seriously, she was ready to speak when he continued "you are the bait"

Sarah eyes went wide as she repeated "the bait?"

"Yes, for Jareth" he told her.

"What do you want with Jareth?" Sarah asked.

Dorian moved as close as he could to her with the bars blocking him from her and said "I want him dead"

Sarah gasped in horror and moved away from him, he laughed wickedly and disappeared. Sarah sunk to the floor and started crying knowing that she helpless in stopping him and helping Jareth.

Jareth was in his office working on documents when Abigail walked in, Jareth looked up at her annoyed and looked back down and said "as you can see, I'm busy"

"Yes, I see that but I need to talk to you, it's important" she rambled quickly her voice shaking.

"I know our wedding is coming up, so just change what you want if it will make you happy" Jareth said quickly hoping she will leave.

"That's not what this is about" Abigail told him.

Jareth sighed and dropped his pen and looked up at her "then what is this about?"

Abigail tried looking in his eyes to say it, but it wouldn't come out so she started to pace then started speaking "you might not want to marry me after this, which will make you happy but my parents angry" she paused from speaking to take a breath.

Then she continued again "when you find out what I did, you will want to kill me and I can't say that I blame you"

Jareth took a deep breath and growled at her "just spit it out"

Abigail turned to look at Jareth and spoke "I did something to Sarah"

Jareth stood up quickly that his chair got knocked over, Abigail started to back away from him and he quickly walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"Ouch" she squeaked out.

Jareth squeezed harder and shook her "speak" he demanded.

Abigail jumped from the sound of his voice and started talking "I was jealous of Sarah, you love her and I know you would never love me" she looked at him crying then continued "I drugged her, I didn't want to kill her, just to put her somewhere until after our wedding"

Jareth shook her and asked angrily "what did you do with her?"

"Dorian showed up and took her" Abigail told him.

Jareth let go of her and said to her "stay here and I will deal with you when I get back"

Abigail fell to the floor crying and said "yes, your majesty"

Jareth knew exactly where Dorian put her in his dungeon and he disappeared.

Jareth appeared in the dungeon looking around then he called out "Sarah"

Sarah stood up and saw Jareth "Jareth" she called.

He walked over to her and he stood in front of her cage "you have to go" she told him.

Jareth looked at her confused "I am here to save you"

"No, you can't stay, you have to go" she pleaded with him.

"Sarah why are acting this way" Jareth asks not understanding why she wants him to leave.

"It's a trap and I'm the bait, please Jareth just leave" Sarah tells him.

"No, Sarah I am not leaving you here" Jareth told her.

"Please Jareth go" Sarah said crying.

Jareth gave Sarah a pained expression.

"I would listen to her" a voice said from behind Jareth.

Jareth turned around acting uncomfortable and in pain "you are arguing with yourself aren't you? You want to save her but at the same time you want to escape and leave her behind"

Sarah watched confused.

Jareth fell to the ground and Sarah asked fearfully "what are you doing to him?"

Dorian ignored her and took a vile out of his pocket showing it to Jareth, who just looked up at him breathing hard and sweating.

"I could force this down your throat and you couldn't stop me, but I won't" he said as he put it back in his coat.

Dorian crouched in front of Jareth and spoke to him so only he could hear "but what I am going to do to Sarah, you would wish that I killed you first"

Jareth tried to reach out to Dorian but he was too weak.

Dorian laughed and stood up "guards, put Jareth in the cage next to Sarah's"

The guard's picked Jareth up off the ground and took him to the cage and placed him in and locked the door behind him.

Sarah kept staring at Jareth.

"Don't worry he will be good as new as soon as I leave the room" Dorian told her.

Sarah stared back like she wanted to kill him.

"Guards take Sarah out and follow me" Dorian instructed.

The guards took Sarah out and followed him and all the way Sarah kept screaming Jareth's name all Jareth did was cry knowing that he could not save her and he might not see her again and he wondered if she would ever forgive him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

An: thanks for reading, favoring and following and reviewing. Also thanks to my beta for looking this over for me. I hope you enjoy it.

The guards brought Sarah to a room, Sarah looked up and saw that she was in front of a woman and a man wearing crowns on their heads and they didn't look happy.

Dorian walked in and pushed Sarah down so she landed on her knees.

"Bow before royalty" Dorian told her.

Sarah gasped in pain as she bowed her head.

The Queen got up off the throne and walked towards Sarah "stand her up" the queen commanded to Dorian.

Dorian roughly picked up Sarah and faced the Queen, she looked her up and down and said "so this is the girl that has been causing trouble"

"Who are you?" Sarah asked.

The Queen looked and her and replied "you don't talk to royalty unless asked, but I will tell you anyway, we are Abigail's parents"

"Jareth doesn't love Abigail, he loves me" she told her.

The Queen moved closer to Sarah and tells her "well when your dead, he will learn to love her"

The Queen started to stare at Sarah then said "I can see why he loves you; you look like his first wife"

Sarah looked shocked she didn't know if she was lying or telling the truth.

Dorian looked at Sarah and said "you're right; I didn't notice that until you said that"

Sarah looked at them both who seemed to just stare at her and asked "what are you going to do with me?"

The Queen looked at her smiling and said "maybe torture you first then kill you"

The Queen, The King and Dorian started to laugh, Sarah just stood there staring at him.

Abigail stopped crying and pacing and realized that Jareth hasn't come back yet, she feared that he may have been killed while he rescued Sarah. What was going to happen to Sarah she didn't know but she had to go see her parents.

"Jareth" someone whispered, Jareth raised his head and could feel himself getting stronger and he became face to face with Hoggle and Sarah's other two friends.

"We found you, your majesty" Sir Didymus said.

"Sarah" Ludo bellowed.

"Dorian took her" Jareth told them.

Hoggle used a pin on his jewelry belt to pick the lock and get Jareth out. They went to see Abigail's parents.

Abigail walked in and looked at her parents, Dorian and Sarah and asked confused "what is going on here?"

The Queen looked at her daughter and smiled sweetly and asked "oh honey, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to tell you that the wedding is off" Abigail told her.

"I know but as soon as we take care of Sarah, you can get married again" the Queen told her.

"No mother, I can't I broke it off" Abigail told her as her voiced raised in anger.

They were all shocked because they knew how much Abigail loves Jareth.

"I confess that I drugged Sarah and I felt bad, so I am not going through with the wedding" Abigail told them.

"But what about being high queen?" her mother asked.

"Mom, that is your dream not mine, I am happy with who I am and what I have" she told her mother.

Sarah just watched, she wasn't really sure who to trust but Abigail did seem sincere.

The king finally spoke up "I think we should take care of the girl and Jareth"

"No Daddy, we will not harm Sarah or Jareth" Abigail told him.

The king did not look pleased.

"I have come here for Sarah" a voice said from behind them.

They all turned around they saw Jareth, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo and an army of Goblins with weapons.

The king quickly grabbed Sarah and held a sword to her throat "give us your kingdom and you can have the girl"

Jareth laughed "do you really want to rule over goblins?"

"No they are disgusting creatures so they will all be killed" the king told him.

The goblins all growled at him.

"I don't think they like that idea" Jareth told him.

"What are they going to do to me?" the king asked.

Jareth smiled at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Charge" they heard a goblin yell, they all went towards the king.

The king pushed Sarah away and raised his sword ready to fight; the queen and Dorian wanted to fight but were blocked by Goblins growling at them.

As Jareth picked up Sarah they heard the king screaming "goblins eat people?" Sarah asked.

"No they bite, scratch and a couple of my goblins have poisonous saliva, but only use it when necessary" Jareth told her.

When the goblins moved away, the king was covered in blood, you could tell by looking at him that he didn't survive the attack. The Queen and Abigail started to cry, Dorian as mad and wanted revenge.

Jareth's father walked in the room and asks "what happened here?"

"You should arrest your son for murder" the queen told him.

Garrett ignored her and looked around he saw the dead king and called out "Guards"

The guards walked over to Garrett and bowed there head "Take care of that' the King pointed to the dead body. The bowed at him and picked up the body to get rid of it.

Dorian kept trying to use his magic but he couldn't

"I took away your magic" the high king told him then turned to the guards and said "take Dorian, the Queen out of here and search the castle for anyone else"

Garrett walked over to Abigail and asked "do I have to arrest you?"

Abigail shook her head and said "no, your majesty I promise I won't do anything to hurt Sarah or Jareth again"

"Good I will be watching you, you are now acting queen" Garrett told her.

"Thank you, your majesty" Abigail says and she bows her head.

Jareth and the king left to follow the guards leaving Sarah, Abigail, her friends and some goblins behind.

Sarah and Abigail were sitting next to each other on the steps.

"Sorry for drugging you" Abigail apologized.

"That's okay, I understand why you did it" Sarah replied.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything like that again" Abigail told her.

Sarah nodded her head then after minutes of silence Sarah spoke up and said "was Jareth really married?"

Abigail turned to look at her and said "yes centuries ago to Serena, she was beautiful" she paused then looked at Sarah and said "you look just like her"

"I do" Sarah said.

"That is why Jareth must love you, you remind him of Serena" Abigail said.

"Oh" Sarah said sadly.

Abigail continued to talk" he loved her, he did everything for her then she died"

"How did she die?" Sarah asked.

"She stepped in front of poisonous sword meant for Jareth" she told her.

"Oh my" Sarah said.

"he was heartbroken, he has a son that wants nothing to do with him and grandchildren he never met" Abigail said then stopped and looked at Sarah and finished "oh I shouldn't of told you Jareth's business, it's just that everyone here knows this and I keep forgetting that you're not from here"

"It's okay and are you sure she is really dead?" Sarah asked.

Abigail looked at her confused "of course she is why?"

"Well in movies and television shows people are happy and then when someone from there past messes it up" Sarah said.

"Yes she is really dead I promise" Abigail said then asked "what are movies and television?"

Sarah laughed "I will have to show it to sometime"

Jareth walked into the room" come on Sarah let's go"

Sarah said goodbye to Abigail, her friends and the goblins followed them and they vanished.

After they left Abigail put on a brave face she would be queen now.

Jareth and Sarah appeared in his parent's garden and the goblins went back to the goblin city.

"Are you okay?" Jareth asked her.

"I'm fine" Sarah told him.

Jareth kissed her, when he pulled away Sarah looked him in the eyes and asked "so you were married before?"

Jareth looked at her and replied "yes her name was Serena"

"And I look like her?" Sarah asks.

"Yes" Jareth said.

"Is that why you love me? She asked.

Jareth took her hand and they sat down on the bench.

"No, maybe at first it was, but I got to know you and I fell in love with you" Jareth said.

"Oh" Sarah said.

Sarah and Jareth just sat there staring at each other and then she spoke up "so you're a father and grandfather?"

"Yes I have a son named Tristin, not sure how many kids he has now, I just knew of the one son that I never met" Jareth said sadly.

"I'm sorry" Sarah replied sadly.

Jareth then grabbed Sarah's hands and held them and Sarah looked down at their joined hands then back up at him.

"Do you love me?' Jareth asked.

"Yes I do" Sarah replied.

Jareth stood up and held out his hand "then come with me"

Sarah stood up and took his hand and they disappeared and appeared in a room, Sarah saw a guy standing in front of them and did not look pleased.

"Hello dad" the guy said.

"Hello son" Jareth replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AN: sorry it's been awhile I was sick, then I had a birthday, then some family problems and now everything is quiet so I can post another chapter.

Warning: there is sex in this chapter, I am not great with details but hey I tried. I hope you like it.

Also thanks to my beta for editing this for me.

Tristin walked close to Jareth and asked meanly "what do you want?"

"I came to see you" Jareth replied.

Tristin folded his arms over his chest just staring at him, Sarah could tell that they are father and son they look and act so much alike.

Tristin then laughed and unfolded his arms and says "why, because you knew I was behind everything"

Sarah opened her mouth in shock; she couldn't believe that Tristin would try to kill his own father.

"Why would you do that?" Jareth asked confused.

Tristin ignored the question and spoke "let me guess, grandfather told you everything"

"Yes" Jareth said.

Tristin then looked straight in his father's eyes and told him "I wanted you dead because you let mother die"

Jareth looked at him sadly "no one pushed your mother in front of that sword, your mother knew what she was doing."

Tristin turned his head away then looked back at Jareth "well I guess you took care of them, since you're not dead"

"Father took care of them" Jareth tells him.

"Of course he did" Tristin said annoyed then he looked over at Sarah and pointed at her and asks "so is this the human?"

"Yes that is Sarah" Jareth said.

Tristin looked Sarah up and down then started to circle her, it reminded Sarah of Jareth, then he stopped in front of her and asked "and she beat you"

"Yes" Jareth said getting angry he didn't like getting reminded that a human girl beat him.

"She is very pretty, looks just like mother" Tristin told them.

Jareth rolled his eyes but didn't say anything; instead he looked at Sarah and asked "can you leave us alone?"

"Sure" Sarah said.

She walked into the hallway and bumped into someone "oh excuse me" Sarah noticed it was a woman and a little girl that looked about Toby's age.

The woman looked at Sarah almost jealous "who are you?"

"I'm Sarah" Sarah said.

"I'm Meredith, Tristin's wife" Meredith replied.

Sarah smiled and said "it's nice to meet you, I came here with Jareth"

Meredith gave her a worried look and gasped "oh no"

"I think everything is fine" Sarah said then she noticed the little girl looking at her.

Meredith said to Sarah "this is our youngest Elizabeth"

"Nice to meet you Elizabeth" she said to her and Elizabeth smiled shyly at her, then she looked at Meredith and asked "how many grandchildren does Jareth have?"

"Our oldest Andrew is married and with kids of his own, then it's our daughter Cara who is also married with children and our youngest Elizabeth" Meredith replied.

"So Jareth is also a great-grandfather" Sarah said.

"Yes" Meredith said.

Jareth started pacing the room, Tristin just watching him, then Jareth stopped looked at him and asked "so how is Andrew?"

"Fine, he grew up and has a family of his own" Tristin told him.

Jareth nodded then asked "is that your only child?"

"No, there is Cara who is married also with a family and our youngest Elizabeth who is still a child" Tristin told him.

"Do they know about me?" Jareth asked.

"I told them you died" Tristin told him.

Jareth looked at him sadly and said "I see"

Tristin smiled wickedly at him "so what do you want revenge?"

"No, I just want to know my family" Jareth tells him.

"Why don't you go make a new one with that whore" Tristin said as he pointed to the hallway.

Jareth got angry and told him "You are lucky that you are my child"

"Why you would kill me for that?" Tristin asked.

"I would" Jareth admitted.

Tristin smiled and said "maybe it will make you feel old to know that you are a great-grandfather"

Jareth smiled his anger forgotten and he said "really"

Tristin ignored him and said "this visit is over, please leave"

Jareth nodded and left the room; he walked out in the hallway and saw Sarah talking to Meredith and a little girl.

"Hello your majesty" Meredith said to Jareth as she bowed.

"Hello Meredith" Jareth replied smiling.

Meredith wrapped her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and said "this is our youngest Elizabeth"

Jareth bent down to her and said "hello Elizabeth, I am your grandfather"

Elizabeth didn't say anything but look up at her mother, who nodded her head and smiled at her.

Elizabeth looked back at Jareth and smiled, she surprised everyone by hugging him. Jareth hugged her back and Meredith and Sarah smiled at that.

Tristin stepped into the hallway and didn't look pleased and said "our guests are just leaving"

Elizabeth let go of Jareth and grabbed her mother's hand and followed Tristin back into the room.

Jareth grabbed Sarah's hand and they disappeared.

They reappeared in his bed chambers, Sarah looked around then she looked at Jareth watching him take his jacket and then his boots off, she turned away.

Jareth came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "do you want to have children?"

Sarah turned around sharply and looked at him and told him "someday maybe"

Jareth looked at her and smiled, Sarah returned his smile and he kissed her.

They pulled away from each other, Sarah started to walk around the room, looking at the pictures of art hanging in his room, and then Jareth grabbed Sarah's arm gently and pulled her to him.

Jareth started to kiss her passionately, she kissed him back.

Jareth started moving his hands up her body, he stopped when he came to his breasts and squeezed them gently and it still made Sarah moan against his lips, Jareth smiled against hers.

Sarah then started to rub him through his pants, this time Jareth moaned and Sarah smiled. They both quickly undressed each other.

Jareth gently laid Sarah on his bed and he just stared at her for a moment lying on his bed naked and wearing only a smile.

Jareth started to slowly crawl towards her on the bed, Sarah giggled.

Jareth started to kiss up her body starting with her toes to her legs, then avoiding her center and kissing everywhere but there, Sarah kept trying to move him there with her body and he just laughed.

Jareth finally did what she wanted he kissed her center, then the inside and then started to lick and suck it; Sarah started to wither on the bed moaning. Jareth started to add fingers; she then started moaning his name, Jareth smiled against her.

Then Jareth started to move up her body kissing her, when he got to breasts he started to kiss each one then took turns sucking on them, which again made Sarah moan a little louder this time, Jareth laughed against her.

He then moved up her body he looked her eyes and said to her "I love you"

Sarah smiled back and said "I love you too"

He bent down to kiss her; she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

Jareth stopped kissing her and looked in her eyes again and asked "are you ready?"

Sarah smiled at nodded her head and Jareth slowly entered her.

Jareth knew that Sarah has never been intimate with a man before and he wanted to make this experience comfortable and painless if he could.

When Sarah seemed ready he moved more inside of her, when she hissed from pain and pleasure, Jareth whispered to her that he was sorry and kissed her.

Then pushed more inside of her until he completely in, then he started move. Sarah started to mimic his movements.

They were both moaning each other's names, Jareth started to move faster and Sarah did to, then they started kissing and holding each other as they made love.

After they were done, Jareth laid down next to her and pulled her close to him, she laid her head on his chest and they both fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Sarah woke up alone in bed and all she could think was that Jareth got what he wanted and now he wouldn't want her anymore.

Sarah got out of bed and saw a bathrobe on the bed and put it on, she went out into the hallway and bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry" Sarah said.

"That's all right dear" a female voice replied.

Sarah looked down and saw a female dwarf looking up at her.

"Do you know where Jareth is?" Sarah asked.

"The king had meetings to get to and he asked me to give you breakfast" the dwarf told her as she had a tray in her hands.

Sarah smiled at her.

The dwarf smiled back at her "your Sarah aren't you?"

"Yes I am" Sarah replied.

"I knew it, you know my son" the dwarf said excitedly.

"I do?" Sarah asked confused.

"Yes dear, Hoggle" the dwarf told her.

Sarah looked surprised and smiled.

"Come on dear let's go inside and I will tell you how Hoggle and I started to work for the king"

"Okay" Sarah said.

And they both went inside Jareth's room.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: here is a new chapter sorry for the wait things came up. so thanks to beta lunette for updating this for me I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 13

Sarah sat at a table that Jareth had in the room, the dwarf put her breakfast in front of her.

"my name is Helen" she started to say, Sarah nodded her head as she ate her breakfast and she continued "My husband died in the war leaving Hoggle and I to fend for ourselves, Jareth's father found us" she paused, Sarah was listening intently as Helen continued her story.

"He gave me a job as a maid and Hoggle's job as a gardener, then when the King and Queen became High King and Queen, we stayed here to work for King Jareth" Helen tells her.

Sarah swallowed her food and replied "that was generous of Jareth to let you stay"

"He can be very generous" Helen says to her with a smile.

After Sarah was done eating breakfast, Helen took her plate away, Sarah took a bath and got dressed for the day, with a dress that Helen laid out for her, she wasn't sure where she got it from but it was beautiful and fit her perfectly.

It was a light blue dress that went off the shoulders it was light material perfect for a warm day.

"Dear why don't I take you out into the garden to enjoy the day" Helen said from behind her.

"That would be wonderful" Sarah said.

Helen walked Sarah to the garden and then walked back to finish her chores, Sarah walked around the garden admiring all the beautiful flowers, there was a fountain the center, she knew this used to be the queen's garden it looked just like hers at the castle.

Sarah heard a noise behind her and thought that it was either Hoggle or Jareth.

She saw a beautiful woman coming towards her with long golden curly hair; to Sarah she looked like a princess.

The woman stopped and looked at Sara hand asked "who are you?"

"I'm Sarah" she told her then looked at her and asked "who are you?"

"I'm Trinity, Jareth's sister"

"Oh" Sarah said relieved.

"I knew that you were Sarah and from the aboveground" Trinity told her happily.

"Have you ever been to the above?" Sarah asked.

Trinity replied "I visit I love your culture up there and the food, especially Pizza and television"

"So you visit a lot?" Sarah asked.

"Only when Jareth wanted me to look after you" Trinity tells her without thinking and then she realizes what she says she quickly covers her mouth.

Sarah looks at Trinity and asks "how long did Jareth have you watch me?"

"Since you left the Labyrinth, six years ago" Trinity tells her.

"And I never saw you weird" Sarah says more to herself but like Jareth, Trinity has excellent hearing.

"I wouldn't say that" she tells her.

Sarah looked at her confused and Trinity continued "I had to pose as a high school student to get near you and watch you"

"Did we ever meet?" Sarah asked.

"Not really but we did bump into each other a few times, but no never met" Trinity said.

"Oh" Sarah said.

"You either had your nose in a book or were drawing to notice me" Trinity told her smiling.

"Did you look like this in school?" Sarah asked curious.

"Umm… sort of" Trinity said than snapped her fingers and changed her look, all she looked like was a teenager instead of a woman.

Sarah smiled "you have magic too?"

Trinity went back to herself and replied "well I am the fairy princess"

"You're a fairy princess?" Sarah smiled; she thought to herself that the more people she met the more she liked it here.

"Well the princess of fairies, but the other way sounded better" Trinity said as she smiled sadly.

"So you're a fairy?" Sarah asked curious because she always thought that fairies were smaller.

"Well I'm fae which is kind of a fairy, my parents put me in charge of them because there are so many and I am sorry one of my fairies bit you" she says.

"That's okay, it only hurt for a moment" Sarah said.

Sarah and Trinity heard men talking and laughing.

Jareth and another man rounded the corner and stood in front of them; Jareth looked at Trinity and said "I would like for you to remove your fairies from the Labyrinth entry"

Trinity smiled at Jareth and said "they like it there"

"Don't you get tired of me asking this for centuries?" Jareth asked her.

"Yes, and don't you get tired of asking, when you know I won't do it" Trinity said with her hands on her hips.

"Asking you to do anything is hopeless" Jareth said.

"Now that you realize that, we can move on now" she said.

"I won't be responsible for whatever the dwarf does to them" Jareth said.

"The dwarves name is Hoggle and as long as he just puts them to sleep I don't care" she tells him.

"That just puts them to sleep, I thought it killed them" Sarah said speaking for the first time since they arrived.

"Yes, in this world we don't believe in hurting living things or killing them unless they oppose a threat" Trinity explained to her.

"Like your fairies" Jareth said.

"How about your goblins they are annoying" Trinity said.

Sarah observed Trinity and Jareth and she could tell that they are related.

A man cleared his throat they all looked at him "this arguing could go on forever; in fact I remember that it did once"

"Your right" Jareth said.

Sarah studied the mas standing next to him, he had dark hair and looked like every fairytale prince out there except for the beard stubble on his face, then she wondered how men shave here, do they use actual razors or just magic it off their face, that thought caused her to giggle and they all looked at her.

"Jareth maybe you should do some introductions" Trinity said.

"Right" Jareth said, then he looked at Sarah and said "you met my bratty sister" he paused and looked at Trinity who pouted at him and he laughed and started again "the guy standing next to you is my good friend, since I was a boy and my trusted confidant Sebastian"

"And my fiancée" Trinity said.

"Yeah that to" Jareth said in a bored tone.

Trinity kissed Sebastian; Jareth took that moment to walk up to Sarah "Hello"

"Hi" Sarah said.

Jareth then grabbed her gently in his arms and kissed her passionately.

Trinity and Sebastian stopped kissing and watched them, then Trinity opened her mouth and said "aww how sweet"

Jareth and Sarah stopped and Jareth glared at her.

"How about if we have dinner tonight together" Trinity said.

They all smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I should let your parents know that I am okay" Sarah said to Jareth.

"They already know I told them at the meeting" Jareth tells her.

Trinity and Sebastian walked away to be alone and Sarah and Jareth just stayed in the garden enjoying each other's company until it was time to get ready for their dinner date with Jareth's sister and his friend.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: Happy 30th Anniversary Labyrinth, I wrote this while listening to the Labyrinth soundtrack, I will be watching the movie later, I thought I would give this to you all as a anniversary present. I really wish David Bowie was here. So I dedicate this story to everyone involved in the making of Labyrinth and the stars and the fans this is for you.

At Dinner

Everything was going good they decided to have a nice dinner outside in the garden, but Sarah felt like an outsider they were telling stories of before they knew her. So Sarah just sat at the table drowning out there voices while she pushed her food around on her plate.

Trinity started laughing while she was talking and said to Jareth "remember when you caught in the barn with the servant girl"

Sebastian laughed at the memory while Jareth didn't say a word but glare at his sister.

Trinity continued "you should have seen father's face; I thought he was going to kill you"

Sebastian looked at Sarah and noticed that she seemed out of place and maybe a little sad, he saw not eating just pushing her food around. Sebastian tapped Trinity on the arm, she looked at him and he tipped his head is Sarah's direction.

Trinity looked at Sarah sadly "Sarah" she called to get her attention.

Sarah lifted her head and noticed all three of them staring at her "what?"

"I heard your little brother is living with my parents?"

"Yes, he is" She replied.

"And I heard my little sister has taking a liking to him" Trinity told her smiling.

"I heard that to "Sarah told her.

Trinity smiled and said "wouldn't it be cute if they got married"

Sarah looked at them and replied "I guess"

They can still tell that Sarah felt out of place as if she would rather be anywhere but there.

Trinity tried a new topic, she smiled when she thought of it "did you know that tomorrow marks the anniversary of when Sarah came to the underground to save her brother and broke my brother's heart"

Jareth gave his sister a glare that said he wanted to kill her; Sarah looked at Jareth then at Trinity and replied "actually I didn't know that"

Trinity just stared at her and Sarah continued "it's just a lot has been going on, I have not caught up with dates or months"

"I understand, parents dying and having to come live here, it must be a lot for one person" Trinity said.

Sarah nodded her head; Jareth looked at her plate then at Sarah "not hungry?"

"The food looks great, but I think I have a stomach bug I can't keep food down and I am sick as soon as I wake up in the morning" Sarah told him.

Trinity smiled, Jareth stood up, Sarah frowned at him "if you will excuse me I am going to retire now"

Sarah watched him walk away, she turned back to Trinity who looked like she wanted to say something, but Sarah opened her mouth first "yes, it's getting late"

Sarah got up and walked away to try to hurry and catch Jareth.

"What do you think that was about?" Sebastian asked as he grabbed his wine glass and took a sip.

"I think Sarah is going to have a baby" Trinity said then Sebastian spit the wine out of his mouth, he then grabbed his napkin and wiped his mouth and stared at Trinity who had a big smile on her face.

When Sarah got into the hallway she saw Jareth's door slam and walked to his door, when she stood in front of the door, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door, she waited a moment.

The door flew open, Jareth stood there with just pants on, chest and feet bare.

Sarah looked at Jareth for a moment, he smiled at her, and she shook her head and asked "can I come in?"

Jareth opened the door more and made a sweeping gesture with his hand, she smiled at him as she walked by. She walked into his room and started looking around, she has been in here before but never took the time to look around, there was very little lights, mostly just candles, it was a little chilly it made her think of a cave.

"My mother is having a ball tomorrow night, she wants us to attend" Jareth spoke.

Sarah jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around to face him, she saw him lounging in a chair and his feet up on an ottoman, he had a drink in one hand, papers in the other and he was wearing glasses, she was taking a moment to process him and what he said.

"Okay" she said.

"You know why she is having a ball don't you?" Jareth asked her.

Sarah just stared at him; Jareth sighed and answered "because it marks the anniversary of when you were first here"

"Oh" was all Sarah said and continued to look around.

Jareth smiled at her, he put his drink down on the table next to him, he put his feet on the floor, and he put the papers on the ottoman and put his glasses on top of them, he then walked over to her, he went behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How are you enjoying my bedroom?" he whispered in her ear and caused her to shiver.

Sarah wrapped her arms around his and replied "don't you think it's a little spooky?"

"I like spooky" Jareth told her and he started kissing her neck.

Sarah laughed when he found her tickle spot, Jareth laughed against her neck then he whispered to her "I love you"

"I love you too" Sarah said.

Jareth took her hand and brought her over to his bed, he sat her down and stood in front of her he bent down to kiss her, she wrapped her arms around him kissing him back, then she pulled him on top of her, Jareth laughed against her mouth then he said "I was going to seduce you"

"I beat you again" Sarah said jokingly.

Jareth just kept kissing her, he started kissing down her body and removing clothes as he went, she was completely naked underneath him, he looked at her body then up at her both smiling at each other, he was ready to move down to her center, when she grabbed his arm, he looked up at her and she shook her head.

Jareth looked at her confused because he knows she likes it but she looked at him seriously and said "just make love to me"

Jareth took his pants off, crawled on top of her they wrapped their arms around each other kissing and then he slowly and gently enters her. They both started moaning and screaming each other's names.

Afterwards Sarah lay her head on his chest, her arm wrapped around his middle, Jareth's arm around her, he kissed her head, she smiled against his chest.

"Happy anniversary precious"

"Happy anniversary Jareth"

The Next Morning

Jareth woke up and Sarah was not in bed with him, he was worried , he got out of bed and put his bathrobe on, then he heard a strange sound coming from his bathroom, so he went to investigate.

When he opened the door, he saw Sarah sitting on the floor with her head in the toilet.

"Sarah are you okay?"

Sarah looked up at him disgusted "I guess not" he replied.

"I don't feel good" Sarah whined.

Jareth smiled sadly at her "come on pet, we will take you to see my healer" he helped Sarah off the floor and helped her get dressed.

They walked into the room.

"Meta" Jareth called out.

And old woman came from around the corner to greet them and said "I might be old but I can still hear there is no need to yell"

"Sorry, but this is important" Jareth said.

"It always is with you" she said, and then she looked at the woman with Jareth and noticed she did not look well.

"What happened to her?" the healer asked.

"She said she has been sick for a while now" Jareth told her.

Meta looked at Sarah then at Jareth "you have to leave the room"

"But I am king"Jareth told her and pouted.

"yes, you are' she told him as she pushed him out the door and closed it behind him.

She looked at Sarah "come child have a seat on the bed"

Sarah sat down on the bed, Meta sat next to her "your Sarah aren't you?"

"Yes" Sarah said.

Meta smiled at her and said "don't worry I won't hurt you" the she put her hands on both sides of head and closed her eyes, Sarah just sat there watching.

Moments later Meta opened her eyes and looked at Sarah "what's wrong with me?" Sarah asked worried.

Meta didn't say anything; she put her hand on Sarah's abdomen and applied a little bit of pressure, then took her hand away before Sarah could react.

"You are with child" Meta said as she got up and walked to a table writing down on a piece of paper.

"Are you sure" Sarah asked with her hand on her stomach.

"positive" Meta said and lifted her head to look at her, she ripped a piece of paper of the tablet and showed it to Sarah and tells her "I am going to give this to the cook, I am going to make sure that he makes you all healthy foods and you will be getting a lot of ginger tea and toast throughout the day"

"Okay" Sarah said.

"Now go out there and tell him" Meta said smiling at the girl.

Meta noticed that Sarah either looked scared or sick or both "going on child it will be okay"

Sarah looked at Meta and said "what happens if he doesn't want a child"

"Of course he does the king loves children" Meta told her.

"Okay" Sarah said.

She looked at the healer one more time and walked out of the room, she saw Jareth pacing the hall; he stopped when he heard the door close and saw Sarah standing there.

Jareth walked up to her and asked "are you okay?"

"Yes" Sarah told him.

"So you're not sick?"

"No" she tells him.

Jareth just looked at her because he knows there is more, but for some reason she is having a hard time getting it out or she doesn't want to tell him.

Sarah looked down then sighed then she looked him in the eyes and blurts out "I'm pregnant"

Jareth looked at her as if he didn't hear her, she just kept staring at him, then it hit him what she told him, he grabbed her and started to kiss her, he was really happy.

"So your happy then? "Sarah asked.

"Very" Jareth told her.

"I am going to be eating healthy from now till the baby is born and drinking a lot of ginger tea" Sarah told him.

"And moving into my room" Jareth tells her.

Sarah looked at him "won't people talk"

Jareth wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips and replied "let them talk"

Sarah brought everything she owned and moved it into Jareth's room, while she was getting ready for the ball; a maid brought her a cup of hot ginger tea and toast with very little butter, because Sarah complained that she could not eat dry toast, so they agreed to add a little bit of butter.

Jareth put his suit on while a maid helped Sarah with her dress, she looked at Jareth who was smiling at her "don't you think it is back luck to see me in my dress?"

"That is only if we are getting married and were not just going to a ball" Jareth told her.

"Oh" Sarah said sadly.

Jareth realized what he said and added "I meant to say we are not getting married yet, but when we do I promise not to see you in your dress until we are standing at the alter"

Sarah smiled then they kissed and they left to go to their mother's castle to go to the ball.

Sarah and Jareth walked into the ballroom after being announced the first one to greet them was Toby he hugged his sister "I miss you"

"I miss you to Toby, but you can visit me anytime you wish" Sarah told him as she hugged him back.

Kiera walked up to them "come on Toby I want to dance"

"But I am talking to my sister" Toby whined.

"Please" Kiera smiled at him.

"Okay" Toby said and they walked on the dancefloor, Sarah and Jareth watched them walk away.

"They are going to get married someday" Sarah said.

"Yes" Jareth agreed.

Next they were greeted by Jareth's parents and family, then Trinity came up to them with Sebastian.

"So are you?" Trinity asked.

"What?" Sarah asked.

Trinity leaned in and whispered "with baby?"

"Yes" Sarah whispered back.

Trinity got excited and started looking for someone; Sarah could only assume that she was looking for her parents. Sarah grabbed her arm and said "we want to keep it secret till after the ball"

"Okay" Trinity said.

Then a blonde woman walked up to them "hello Jareth" she said as she flirted with him.

Trinity rolled her eyes, the woman noticed Trinity standing there "oh Trinity, I didn't see you there, you look well"

"Nice to see you to maggot" Trinity said.

Sarah put her hand over her mouth and laughed.

The woman looked appalled and replied "my name is Margret"

"Oh I'm sorry, my mistake" Trinity said.

Margret looked at Jareth and asked again "do you want to dance?"

Jareth was opening his mouth ready to answer when Trinity blurted out "no, my brother does not want to dance with you, especially not since his lover there is pregnant" she said as she pointed at Sarah.

The woman's eyes got wide she looked at Sarah then at Jareth and walked away.

"Trinity" Sarah hissed at her.

"I'm sorry, I just hate her always thinking my brother wants her, when no one can stand her" Trinity said out loud.

Sebastian grabbed Trinity's hand "come on let's get some food"

Sarah looked at Jareth "is she and ex-girlfriend?"

"No" he told her.

"Now everyone is going to know" Sarah said.

"Come on let's dance" Jareth said.

Sarah and Jareth went on to the dance floor and started dancing Jareth started to sing to her the song he sang 6 years ago. Sarah smiled then she started to cry. Jareth put his hands on her face he bent down and kissed her.

He used his thumbs to dry her tears; he looked her in the eyes and asked "will you marry me?"

Sarah just looked at him speechless not sure what to say.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: sorry it took so long to update, I hope you enjoy. Also thanks to beta Lynette for editing this for me.

Chapter 15

Jareth waited for Sarah to answer him which seemed like hours before she did, but the truth was that time didn't move that fast, it was actually minutes.

Jareth took it as she didn't want to marry him and was rejecting him again, he started to walk away.

Sarah grabbed his hand and pulled him to her "where are you going?"

Jareth looked at her and replied "I thought you were rejecting me again"

Sarah laughed and Jareth gave her a pouty look "I would not reject you, it's just there is a lot going on and I was just letting it all sink in sorry"

Jareth smiled at her and asked "so you're not saying no?"

"No, I'm not" Sarah replied.

"So are you saying yes?" Jareth asks.

"Yes" Sarah said smiling.

Jareth smiled big at her then he picked her up and spun her around laughing, he then put her down and looked at her, he noticed that she looked sick.

"Sarah?" he asked worried.

Sarah didn't say anything she just covered her mouth and ran.

"Sorry" Jareth called to her then he smiled to himself.

Trinity walked up to him "is she okay?"

"Yes she's fine" Jareth told her.

Trinity studied Jareth in front of him trying to guess why he looked so happy and knew it was more than Sarah being pregnant.

"Why do you look so happy?" she asked.

"Sarah said yes" Jareth tells her.

"To marrying you?" Trinity asks.

Jareth gave her a weird look and said "yes"

Trinity gave him a serious look and replied "why?"

Jareth gave her a stern look, then Trinity smiled "I was joking" then she hugged Jareth and said "I am so happy for you two"

Jareth hugged his sister back and said "thanks"

They let go and Trinity looked at Jareth and says "you have to make an announcement"

"I know" Jareth tells her.

Sarah walked back to Jareth and Trinity, concerned showed on Jareth's face as he asked her "are you okay?"

"All the spinning made the baby sick" Sarah told him.

Jareth smiled sadly at her, then Trinity's voice caught their attention "you better announce it now, people are starting to leave"

Sarah looked at Trinity then at Jareth and asked "announce what?"

"Our engagement news" he tells her.

"Oh" Sarah said.

Jareth grabs Sarah's hand and walks into the center of the room and yells out "can I have everyone's attention please?"

Everyone stopped dancing a focused there attention on Jareth, Jareth put his arm around Sarah and spoke "I would like to announce my engagement to Sarah Williams Champion of the Labyrinth and your future queen"

Jareth could hear that some sounded happy while others sounded upset.

Sarah looked at Jareth, he smiled and kissed her.

"That woman looks familiar?" Trinity spoke out loud.

Jareth and Sarah looked to see where Trinity was looking.

"What woman?" Jareth asked.

Trinity points to her; Jareth looks then shrugs his shoulders and walks away.

Sarah watched Jareth walk away; Trinity goes to catch up to him and says "isn't that the servant you had sex with?"

Jareth looks at Trinity and sees Sarah staring at him from behind Trinity and then he looks at his sister and growls and whispers "why must you always ruin my good moments"

Trinity just stares at him not saying anything then Jareth says to her "she was not a servant, she was mother's friend and my first time" he then walks away.

"I can't believe he had sex with her" Trinity said.

"You don't think she's pretty?" Sarah asked looking at the woman.

"Of course, but she's old and was always like an aunt to us" Trinity explained.

Jareth was walking towards the doors to go outside for some air, when a voice stopped him.

"Jareth" a female voice spoke.

Jareth turned around giving the woman a friendly smile "Belle" he greeted her.

"Congratulations on your engagement Sarah is a beautiful girl" Belle told him smiling.

"Thank you" Jareth replied.

"I haven't seen you in a while" Belle said.

"I try to avoid these, but my mother insisted I go to this one" Jareth told her.

"Don't be a stranger come see me sometime" Belle said as she kissed Jareth on the cheek and walked away.

Jareth smiled as he watched her walk away, then he turned to look at Sarah and Trinity who were just staring at him.

After the ball was over Sarah and Jareth went to retire to his chambers for bed as Sarah and Jareth were getting into bed Sarah asked "so she was your first?"

"Yes, Belle was" Jareth replies.

Sarah gave him a look; Jareth laughed and said "she was very beautiful back in the day"

"She seduced you?" Sarah asked.

"She did" Jareth said.

"And she wants you to visit her?" Sarah asks.

"Yes" Jareth says.

"For sex?"

"Possibly"

Sarah gave him a jealous look and asked "you're not going to are you?"

Jareth smiled at her "no"

"Isn't she married?" Sarah asked.

"No, she never married; she likes to be with as many people she can" Jareth told her.

"So she's a slut" Sarah said.

Jareth looked at her confused and Sarah realized he probably never heard that word before so she explained to him what the word meant "a slut is someone who sleeps around with different partners"

"Oh, then yes she is" Jareth said.

Sarah looked at him worried, Jareth looked at her sadly and asked her "what's wrong?"

"You're not going to leave me for her are you?" Sarah asked sadly.

Jareth laughed at her as Sarah playfully slapped his chest, Jareth grabbed her hand and kissed it and held it as he spoke "I would never leave you now that I have you"

Sarah smiled at him and kissed him, then she lay her head on his chest he held her to him and kissed the top of her head and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

AN: here is a new chapter I hope you enjoy, again thanks to my friend Lynette for editing this for me.

The Next Day

Jareth and Sarah appeared in his parent's garden at their castle, where his mother was sitting at a table in the garden drinking a cup of tea.

His mother looked up at them "what are you two doing here?"

"Father wanted to see me, so I thought Sarah could keep you company and see her brother" Jareth told her.

"Sure, that sounds lovely" Gwen replied smiling.

Sarah sat down across from Gwen, who poured her a cup of tea and placing it in front of her.

Jareth kissed Sarah on the head, then bowed at both of them and disappeared.

Sarah took a sip of her tea and looked around and asked the Queen "where is Toby?"

"He is inside playing with Kiera, they are inseparable" Gwen told her.

Sarah smiled "I am glad he has a friend and is happy"

Gwen looked at Sarah who looked worried "are you okay dear?"

Sarah looked at Gwen and asked "do you think Toby is really happy?"

"Why would you ask that?" Gwen asked.

"We lost our parents, he has to be hurting because of that" Sarah tells her.

Gwen smiled sadly at her and replied "I think he is still sad over it, but I think his pain is getting less. He has a lot to do here, so he can focus on other things"

"Good, I just want him to be happy" Sarah said.

Gwen grabbed her hand and held it gently and says "I know you do dear, we all want to see you and Toby happy"

Sarah smiled at her and then the Queen asked "would you like to see Toby?"

"Yes" Sarah said.

Gwen and Sarah got up from the table and walked into the castle to see Toby.

Jareth appeared in his father's office.

The King looked up at him from his desk he was sitting at and said "oh good Jareth, you're here"

Jareth sat down in the chair across from his father and asked "what is this about?"

"How are Sarah and the child?" his father asked.

"They are both good" Jareth replied.

"I asked you here to ask if you set a date for the wedding yet?" Garrett asked.

"Not yet" Jareth told him.

"You better hurry son, if this child comes before you are wed, you can't claim it as your heir." His father told him.

"Yes, father I know, we will set it soon" Jareth told him.

"I know you have two other children, who can be the next in line. But I know you want this child to matter to" he told him.

Jareth sighed and replied "father, I have one other child Tristin"

His father was ready to say something, when Jareth got up and walked over to the window looking out and spoke "my daughter Alana died as soon as she was born remember"

"Right, I forgot" his father replied sadly.

Jareth kept his back to his father and kept talking "Tristin was two years old, when Alana was born. After she died, Serena and I were never the same; she avoided me, cheated on me. I heard that the man she fell in love with while she was married to me, was jealous she was married to me and that is why he tried to kill me and Serena stepped in the middle of it"

Garrett walked up behind Jareth and put his hand on his shoulder "I am sorry son"

Jareth turned to look at his father and replied "it was long time ago; I have a son that won't talk to me, grandchildren and great grandchildren who think I am dead. But I have Sarah now."

Garret smiled sadly at him "yes, you have Sarah and a child on the way focus on that"

Jareth looked at his father "I am going to get Sarah and go back to the castle" he said as he walked away.

"Wait son" Garrett called out.

Jareth turned to look at his father "yes"

"I know this is a sore subject for you still, but how did Alana die?"

"I was told she was poisoned while they were cleaning her up" Jareth told him.

"By whom?" his father asked.

"I wasn't allowed in the room, but I was told either by the mid-wife or Serena" Jareth told him.

"So you never saw your child?" the king asked.

"No" Jareth told him then disappeared.

Sarah and the Queen walked into a room that was filled with toys, she saw Toby and Kiera playing and laughing, she smiled watching her brother happy.

"Toby there is someone here to see you" the Queen told him.

Toby stopped playing and looked, he saw Sarah, he smiled big and ran to her hugging her and told her "I missed you Sarah"

"I missed you too" Sarah said she tried to squat down in front of him as far as she could go and ask "are you having fun?"

"Yes, Toby said.

Sarah looked up and saw Kiera watching them "hi, Kiera"

Kiera smiled and looked away shyly.

"When can I come live with you?" Toby asked.

"Don't you like it here?" Sarah asked.

Yes, but I want to be with you" Toby said.

"I want that to, but you are here because it is safer for you. When we feel the threat is over then you can come and live with us okay" Sarah told him.

"Okay" Toby replied sadly.

"Why don't you go back and play" Sarah told him.

Toby nodded his head then went back to play with Kiera.

Sarah and the Queen watched them play, the Jareth appeared next to them, the kids didn't even notice to busy playing.

"Hello Jareth" Gwen greeted her son.

"Hello mother, I've come to take Sarah home" Jareth said.

Sarah looked at the kids then said to Gwen "you will tell Toby I said goodbye"

"Of course dear" Gwen said.

Jareth held out his hand and Sarah took it and they disappeared.

They reappeared in there bedchambers, Sarah took her dress off and put on some comfortable night clothes and laid down on the bed, she looked at Jareth and noticed he looked sad and deep in thought.

"Did your father upset you?" Sarah asked.

Jareth was still standing in the center of the room and has not moved; he turned his head to look at Sarah and replied "no, we had an upsetting conversation"

Sarah sat up and asked him "do you want to talk about it?"

Jareth walked over to her and looked down at her and said "after your nap, I will tell you all about it"

"Promise" Sarah said.

"I promise" Jareth said then he bent down and kissed Sarah on the head.

Sarah lay down and closed her eyes; Jareth looked at Sarah one last time then disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: sorry for the delay but here is a new chapter, with a twist at the end, I love writing twists in stories no matter what kind I write, enjoy :) .

Chapter 17

Jareth appeared back in his bed chambers he shared with Sarah hours later; when he arrived he saw her sitting up in bed eating a plate a variety of fruit, cheese and crackers.

Jareth rushed over to her and asked worried "are you okay? Is the baby okay?

Sarah smiled at him and said "I'm fine, I just felt like eating a snack in bed"

Jareth sat on the bed next to her and stole a piece of fruit off her plate eating it, Sarah smiled at him.

"are you sure you're okay?' Jareth asked again.

"Yes Jareth I'm fine, don't worry so much" Sarah said.

Jareth leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"What was that for?" Sarah asked sweetly.

"I love you" Jareth said smiling lovingly at her.

"I love you too" Sarah replied.

Jareth watched Sarah as she grabbed a sliced peach off her plate and started eating it.

"I thought you didn't like peaches?" Jareth asked.

Sarah looked at him and replied "I don't, but the baby is craving them, actually I used to love peaches until someone gave me a drugged one"

"I wonder who that could be" Jareth says playfully.

"I wonder" Sarah said.

After Sarah was done eating, she put the plate on the table next to her and looked at Jareth and said "you want to tell me what you and your father talked about earlier"

"We should set a date for our wedding" Jareth said.

Sarah looked at him and knew that he was stalling and she replied "okay, well I am due in the fall, so any time before then?"

"Okay" Jareth said.

Sarah looked at him and could tell there was more but for some reason he seemed afraid to say it and she thought it might be bad, because she has never seen Jareth afraid.

"What else is going on?" Sarah asked.

Jareth looked at her then turned away, she grabbed his hand and said "Jareth you can tell me anything"

Jareth looked at her, not really sure where to begin and Sarah just feared the worst thinking mainly that maybe Jareth cheated on her or maybe has a mistress, which was not uncommon here.

Jareth began speaking "you know I have a child"

She nodded her head "well I also had a daughter"

Sarah looked at him shocked and asked "what happened to her?"

"Rumor was she either died being born or she was poisoned" Jareth told her.

Sarah hugged him "I am so sorry" then she looked at him "so you really don't know if she is dead or not"

Jareth looked back at her "no, I never saw her even when we buried her it was closed casket. Serena didn't want to see her"

"Have you tried searching for her just in case?" Sarah asked.

"I wouldn't know where to look or even if she kept her name" Jareth said.

"What was her name?" Sarah asked.

"Alana" Jareth said.

"Very pretty name" Sarah said.

"Thank you" Jareth said.

"So is that all?" Sarah asked.

"Yes" Jareth said.

"Why were you afraid to tell me?" Sarah asked.

"I wasn't afraid I just didn't know if you would look at me differently knowing the truth and that I had a life before you" Jareth said.

Sarah smiled and took his hands in hers "I would never look at you differently and of course you had a life before me, you are so much older than me"

Jareth gave her a mean look, Sarah just laughed, he smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her "how about next weekend, we get married?"

Sarah laid her head on his shoulder "I would love that"

He kissed the top of her head and they just stayed like that for a while then he said "I will send word to my father"

He was ready to get up when Sarah grabbed his hand and pulled him back down "later, take a nap with me"

Jareth smiled at laid down next to her, she put her head on his chest they both wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep.

Garrett was talking to woman, who was seated across from him drinking a cup of tea.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you here?" Garrett said to the woman.

"Yes your majesty I wondered why you would want to see me a Gypsy" the woman said.

"I request your help" the king said.

The woman put her cup on the saucer and placed it on the table next to her "and what is it I can do for you?"

"I am looking for someone" Garrett told her.

The woman looked intrigued and asked "may I ask who?"

"The rumor has it she is dead, but no one has seen the body, she is the daughter of my son" the king tells her.

"What is her name?" the woman asked.

"Alana" the king told her.

The woman looked shocked "you're talking about my niece, Jareth's and Serena's daughter"

"Yes Zara" Garrett said.

"And what makes you think that my sister's daughter is still alive" Zara asked.

"Like I said no one has seen a body so there was no proof that she is dead" the king explained.

Zara thought for a moment and replied "you are right, I am curious myself, I will look into it and get back to you with any information I find out"

"Thank You Zara" the king said as they both stood up and shook hands.

Zara was ready to walk out the door when the king's voice stopped her "I look forward to seeing you at the fall festival"

Zara smiles and replies "I do to your majesty"

Zara walked out the door and they closed behind her she was deep in thought a female voice interrupted her "I don't understand why I have to wear this hood and cover my face"

"It is for your protection" Zara told her.

"But…" Zara put up her hand to silence her "come along Alana"

"Yes aunt" the woman replied.

Hours later the queen came in her husband's study and found him deep in thought "Garrett" she called to him.

He looked up at her and replied "yes"

"Jareth sent a letter, he wants to marry Sarah next weekend and would like us to plan it" she smiled at him.

"Finally" the king said.

"Should we invite Jareth's son?" Gwen asked.

"Yes invite Tristin's family they are Jareth's and ours and should be there" Garrett told her.

The queen started writing down names. The king watched her smiling, the king knew that everything would work out and Jareth will finally be happy.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter it has a backstory to it. let me know what you think.

Jareth's son Tristin was sitting in the throne room deep in thought, when his wife Meredith walked in.

"Tristin darling, we got an invitation to your father's wedding"

Tristin looked up at her with no emotion shown on his face and replied "burn it"

Meredith pouted at him and said "he is your father and Sarah is so nice and she is pregnant with your sibling"

Tristin rolled his eyes "it just bothers me that she looks so much like my mother, I will admit the eye color is different"

"Don't you think you should forgive your father, for your mother" Meredith said.

"It's not just about my mother; it's just that all of a sudden he wants me in his life. Because he's getting married, he was engaged before and didn't want me in his life and now all of a sudden he is marrying Sarah and wants me in his life"

"Maybe Sarah changed him, your father does look happier than anyone has ever seen him" Meredith told her husband.

Tristin thought it over and told her "okay we will attend"

Meredith smiled brightly at him then leaned over and kissed him "I am going to contact the kids and see if they are attending"

Tristin watched as she left the room and smiled at how happy he made his wife.

Zara and her family were setting up there wagons to get ready for the fall festival.

"Aunt why are we setting up for the fall festival it isn't until next month?"

Zara looked at her niece and replied "Alana, since the high king thinks I am helping him look for you, I decided we should stay close"

"Why can't I tell grandfather and my father I am still alive?" Alana asked sadly.

Zara looked at Alana and replied "your mother did not want you raised by Jareth"

"Why?" Alana asked not understanding.

"You read your mother's letter" Zara said.

"Yes I did, she said that Jareth was cruel to her, he didn't want her happy, he was controlling and violent towards her and that is why she went to other men for comfort" Alana told her.

"Exactly" Zara said.

"But if he is so cruel, then why is someone as nice as Sarah marrying him" Alana asks trying understand.

"She is under his spell, just like your mother was" Zara tells her.

Alana didn't know what to believe but asked this question anyway "can't I go to my brother, he hates Jareth"

"No, nobody is supposed to know that you are alive, that is what your mother wanted" Zara says.

Alana looked at her aunt sadly and walked away.

Zara watched her leave and said to herself "I can't let you go to Jareth; he will poison you against us"

Alana went to see the only person that understands her and will tell her the truth her grandmother.

Alana came to a wagon and knocked on the door.

"Come in" the voice said.

Alana walked in and called out "grandmother"

"I'm in the kitchen dear" her grandmother called out.

Alana walked in the kitchen and saw her grandmother sitting at a round kitchen table pouring tea into two cups; Alana walked in and sat across from her.

Her grandmother handed her a cup of tea, Alana took it and asked "grandmother, I want to know the truth and I know you can tell me"

Her grandmother took a sip of the tea and asked "what do you want to know?"

"The truth about my parents" Alana said.

Her grandmother looked around, the focused on her grand-daughter.

"Please grandmother" she pleaded "I need to know if my father is as cruel as I heard"

"I will tell you the truth" her grandmother said.

Alana sat forward listening "I swear this is true" her grandmother told her.

Alana nodded her head.

"Before Serena married Jareth, the gypsies were enemies for the now high king Garrett and everyone in the underground" she paused then took a breath and continued.

"But I met with Garrett because we both wanted peace with our families and for that to do that his son Jareth was going to marry my daughter Serena" her grandmother said.

"Did they ever love each other?" Alana asked.

"I am not sure on Jareth's side, but Serena was in love with another man and she kept seeing him even after she got married" her grandmother told her.

"What happened to the man that loved my mother?" Alana asked.

"He hung himself, he couldn't handle Serena married to another" she told her.

Alana started to cry "that's sad"

Her grandmother nodded also with tears in her eyes "your father needed an heir at least two; your mother did not want kids with your father. But for the marriage she had so with both her pregnancies she accused Jareth of rape"

"Please grandmother no more, the more you tell me, the more my own mother sounds like a monster. I know she is your daughter, but I don't like her very much. She hurt my father, faked my death, and I don' know my father because of it" Alana said.

"I know dear but things will get better" her grandmother told her.

Alana just sat there and cried.

Sarah woke up and felt someone staring at her; she turned her head and saw Jareth smiling at her "what?" she asked.

"I love you" Jareth told.

Sarah kissed him and replied "I love you too"

"Did you realize that we are getting married tomorrow" Jareth tells her.

"You are so romantic" Sarah said as she smiles at him.

Jareth smiled at her and bent down ready to kiss her when Sarah gasped "are you okay?" Jareth asked.

"Yes, I think the baby is excited too" Sarah said.

Jareth bent down and kissed her stomach, and then he kissed Sarah.

Zara walked into her mother's wagon where Alana was.

"Is there something wrong?" her mother asked her.

"It seems that the goblin king is getting married tomorrow" Zara told them.

Alana perked up at the news and dried her eyes and asked "may I go?"

Zara looked sharply at Alana and replied "no you may not go"

Her grandmother looked at Alana sadly, Alan stared back at her grandmother the same the said to Zara "why not?"

"I am not allowed in the high king's kingdom" her grandmother told her.

"Why?" Alana asked curious.

"Mother you don't have to tell her" Zara tells her.

"It's alright, I don't mind" she said.

"What happened?" Alana asked.

"During the treaty to have peace between the kingdom and the gypsies and the kingdom and during all of our meetings, I met with Garrett a lot of the time and we had an affair" she told her.

Alana gasped in shock and her grandmother continued "his wife Gwen found out and told me that I was not allowed at the kingdom except for business and I was to deal with her from now on"

"That is why I don't like dealing with Garrett or Gwen they hurt my family" Zara said.

"Did you produce any children with him?" Alana asks.

"No" her grandmother said.

"Did you love him?" Alana asked.

"Yes my child, I did and I still do" her grandmother said sadly.

Alana looked at her sadly the asked again "can I please go?"

Her grandmother spoke up before Zara did and said "yes, I think you should go, but in a disguise"

Alana jumped up happily and said "I agree"

Zara watched Alana leave the wagon happily; she then turned to her mother and said "this is a big mistake"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

here is another backstory I hope you enjoy and thanks to my beta Lynette for editing this for me.

Jareth and Sarah arrived separately at his parent's castle to get ready for the wedding.

Sarah was in a room with Gwen getting her dress on and Jareth was in a room with his father getting dressed.

"Nervous dear?" Gwen asked as she walked behind Sarah as she looked at herself in the mirror in her dress.

Her dress was white, satin and lace and it sparkled.

Sarah turned around and looked at Gwen and replied "yes, but I can't breathe in this"

Gwen looked at the stress then walked behind Sarah and loosened the strings "better my dear?"

"Yes, thank you" Sarah said as she took a deep breath.

Garrett walked in the room he saw Jareth fixing the sleeves of his jacket.

"This brings back memories" Garrett told him.

Jareth looked up at his father and replied "the only difference is this time I am happier"

Garrett nodded his head; Jareth studied his father and asked "do you miss Lily?"

His father looked at him "why would you bring her up?"

Jareth smiled at him "I know you had an affair with Serena's mother, everyone knew, I am surprised that mother didn't find out sooner"

Garrett walked up to Jareth and asked "you weren't mad at me?"

"Mad no, upset yes" Jareth replied.

"Why?" Garrett asked curious.

"I know mother is your soulmate as Sarah is mine and what happened with Lily was out of your control. But know this I will never do that to Sarah, I am not as weak as you are when it comes to the opposite sex" Jareth tells him.

Garrett laughed "yes I love your mother, we had a lot of children together but I still do love and think of Lily often"

Jareth smiled sadly at his father.

Garrett looked up at Jareth and asked "did you tell Sarah about Janell?"

Jareth looked at him horrified "no I didn't"

Garrett laughed "I am sure she is with Sarah now"

Jareth ran out the room to go to Sarah's, Garrett laughed watching his son.

Gwen was talking to Sarah when there was a knock at the door. Gwen walked to the door and opened it; Sarah turned around and saw a pretty woman walk in.

Gwen closed the door behind her, Sarah looked at the woman.

"Sarah I would like to introduce you my daughter Janell" Gwen said.

Sarah shook her hand then Gwen added "Jareth's twin sister"

Sarah gave Janell a surprised look then asked "how come Jareth never told me about you?"

Janell let go of Sarah's hand and smiled and said "because he is embarrassed by me"

"He is not" Gwen said.

Janell laughed "no, Jareth just doesn't like when I open my mouth"

"Why not?" Sarah asked.

"Because I give away his secrets" Janell told her.

Sarah smiled "like what?"

"Let's see" Janell said thinking.

"Don't Jane" Gwen warned.

Janell smiled at her mother then looked back at Sarah and said "Sarah, you will meet many woman tonight, who were past lovers of Jareth, some will even pass their children off and say they are his but they aren't"

"But why would say that?" Sarah asked.

"Being king especially the son of a high king, he is rich. So woman want his money, his body, but never want to marry him. They just want what he can give them" Janell said sadly.

Janell looked at Sarah and said "but you are different you truly love my brother and I am grateful for that"

Sarah smiled sadly at her.

"I like Jareth's kingdom and his subjects they are cute" Sarah told her.

"They can be cute but if Jareth and now you are threatened those cute creatures can turn deadly" Janell told her.

Sarah looked surprised at her "they weren't cruel to me, when I was there the first time"

Janell laughed "of course not, they were playing with you, Jareth loved you and he would not let them harm you. The bullets were blank."

"I did not know that" Sarah said.

Then they heard someone bang on the door and growl "Jane"

Janell laughed and said "that would be my brother"

Janell went to the door and opened it a crack and said sweetly "yes Jareth"

"What are you telling Sarah" Jareth growled at her.

"Just about your lovers" Janell replied.

"Jane" he growled.

Janell laughed.

"Isn't she worried that Jareth will hurt her?" Sarah asked Gwen.

Gwen smiled at Sarah and replied "no matter how mad Jareth gets at her, he will never harm her"

"Open the door" Jareth growled at his sister.

"I can't" his sister told him.

"What did you tell her" Jareth asked again.

"Don't worry I didn't go into details" Janell told him.

Jareth growled and started pushing on the door.

"Jareth" his mother called.

Jareth stopped pushing on the door and says "yes mother?"

"Get away from the door, you know you can't see Sarah before the wedding, your sister will meet you in the hall" Gwen told him.

Jareth backed away from the door and Janell went out in the hall to meet him, he hugged his sister then he asked "now what did you tell her"

"I mostly warned her about the women that claim that you fathered their children" she told him.

Jareth smiled at her then he looked at her "where is your chair?"

Janell sighed "Jareth you know I hate that bloody thing"

"But how are you walking?" Jareth asked concerned.

"Magic, it doesn't last long then I make the chair appear" Janell told him.

"I still feel responsible for what happened to you" Jareth said sadly.

Janell caressed her brothers face "it is not your fault that your ex Mizumi is a bitch"

"But she hurt you to get to me" Jareth said.

"Because she thought with us being twins that what happened to me would happen to you" Janell said.

"But I just felt your pain Jane" Jareth said.

Janell looked at her brother sadly and replied "now get those tears out of your eyes. Don't cry for me, it happened a long time ago and now you're getting married to the woman you love"

"Maybe I should tell her about Mizumi first" Jareth said.

"I agree" Janell said.

"But how?" Jareth asked.

"Stay here" Janell said as she went back in the room.

"Come here Sarah" Janell said.

Sarah walked up to Janell "now no matter what do not open this door all the way" she told Sarah.

"Okay" Sarah said and opened the door a crack.

Janell stood next to her.

Jareth went up to the crack of the door and said "Sarah"

"Jareth" Sarah said happily.

"I know Jane told you about my past relationships and how they may there" Jareth said.

"Yes" Sarah said.

"I need to tell you about Mizumi" Jareth said.

"Okay" Sarah said scared not sure what to expect.

"I was young, I just started my reign as Goblin King, I want to a ball to celebrate and I met Mizumi, I thought she was beautiful, I fell in love with her and I asked her to marry me. Then I found out that she wanted me just because I was king and someday I would take over for my father" Jareth explained.

"Go on" Sarah said.

Jareth continued "as soon as I found out that she was using me, I broke it off and she told me she was pregnant"

"Were they yours?" Sarah asked.

"No" Jareth told her.

"Are you sure" Sarah said.

"Yes, we got tested; Mizumi got mad then went after Jane. They argued first, then she hit Jane's legs with magic, she thought that since we were twins the same thing would happen to me." Jareth said.

He saw Sarah and Jane look at him sadly and continued "I felt the pain but nothing happened to me, Jane went paralyzed and she uses magic so she can walk but doesn't last long so she has to use her chair"

By the end Sarah was crying she turned to Janell and said "I am so sorry that happened to you"

Janell smiled sadly at Sarah and replied "it's okay, it happened long ago I'm used to it"

Sarah looked at Jareth and Janell "no one can fix your legs?"

"Mizumi is older than me, she has more magic and power than my family and no one can undo her spells but her" Jareth told her.

"I will see you at the wedding precious, if you still want to marry me" Jareth said to Sarah.

"Of course I do" Sarah said.

"I love you Sarah" Jareth says.

"I love you too" Sarah said.

Janell closed the door and Sarah walked back to Gwen who was helping her get ready and Janell went to lie on the couch.

"Dear are you okay?" Gwen asked her daughter.

"Yes mother, I just need to rest my legs" Jane tells her.

"Okay then let's get ready for a wedding" Gwen said to them.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: sorry it's been so long, things came up. well I just want to let you know, I am not good at writing wedding vows, never been married and I haven't been to a wedding since I was a kid so not really sure what to write sorry. I hope you still like this chapter. I will try to get another chapter out soon unless life happens again lol, I also want to thank my beta Lynette for editing this for me.

Chapter 20

The Wedding

All the guests arrived in the Ballroom of Garrett's and Gwen's castle for the wedding.

The last to enter was the bride Sarah.

Sarah walked escorted by Jareth's father since her father died there wasn't anyone else who could, so they thought her father in law would be a good choice.

Jareth was in the front with the priest he had a smile on his face watching Sarah come towards him.

The vows they were saying to each other went by in a blur they were concentrating more on each other then what was being said.

When it was time to kiss the bride, Jareth grabbed Sarah and kissed her passionately. The audience clapped.

Then Jareth and Sarah turned to stare at everyone and the priest said "May I present his highness King Jareth and his Queen Sarah"

"Please drink and eat the food, after all this is a celebration" Jareth told everyone then he kissed Sarah and they walked over to greet family and friends.

Jareth was off talking to the guests while Sarah was at a buffet table talking to Janell, Mizumi walked up to them and asked Janell "Janell dear, why aren't you dancing?"

Janell was ready to reply when Mizumi laughed and said "of course you can't dance, how careless of me to say that, when you can't even walk"

Janell looked sad and turned away.

"Leave her alone" Sarah ordered her.

Mizumi looked at Sarah seriously and said "Jareth will get bored of you, he doesn't like to be tied down to one woman"

Sarah just stared at her and didn't say anything, Mizumi just laughed and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked Janell.

"Yes, even though this happened years ago, it still bothers me" Janell tells her.

"Can't you get it reversed?" Sarah asked.

"Jareth has been trying for years, no luck" Janell said.

Jareth was talking to some guests when Mizumi walked up to him "Jareth how lovely to see you"

"Wish I could say the same about you" Jareth told her.

"You should say hello to our children, they miss you so" she told him.

Jareth looked at her angrily "they are not my children"

"But you care for them" she said.

"Yes, because I got to know them, but they are not my children. All I have is Tristin" he tells her.

"Don't forget Alana"

Jareth looked at her sharply and asked "how do you know about her?"

Mizumi laughed wickedly and replied "she is still alive" and she walked away.

Jareth just stood there watching her leave; he didn't know whether or not to believe her, she has lied in the past.

Jareth shook his head and walked back over to where Sarah and Janell were. As soon as he got to them he could sense they were upset.

"What happened?" Jareth asked them worried.

"Mizumi was here" Janell told him.

"What did she say to you?" Jareth asked.

"She asked why I wasn't dancing, then she said it's because I can't walk" she told him as tears fell from her eyes.

Jareth kneeled down in front of her and took her hands "I promise you that you will be walking and dancing someday"

Janell smiled at him through her tears, she wiped her eyes and looked at Sarah then back at Jareth "you should go dance with your bride"

Jareth stood up not letting go of her hands "are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure" Janell told him.

Jareth let go of his sister's hand sadly and looked up at Sarah "would you like to dance" he asked as he held his hand out to her.

She took his hand and then looked at Janell, she nodded her head happily. Sarah took it, and went out to the dance floor and started dancing with Jareth.

"Hello Princess" Janell heard a voice speak next to her she looked at saw Hoggle "hello Hoggle how are you?"

"I'm as good as can be I suppose" Hoggle told her.

Janell looked on the dance floor at her Brother and new Sister dancing "you have feelings for Sarah don't you?"

Hoggle turned his head away and nodded, Janelle smiled and laughed softly "don't worry Hoggle someday you will find a woman who you are meant to be with"

Hoggle looked at her "you don't think I am meant to be with Sarah?"

"Hoggle look at them and tell me" Janell said.

Hoggle looked at Sarah and Jareth dancing they are laughing and kissing every so often. Hoggle looked at her sadly and replied "They seem happy and in love"

"Yes I am afraid they are" Janell told him.

"But if he ever hurts her…"

"Yes, Hoggle I know you will get revenge, you are a good friend"

Hoggle smiled at her and said "goodbye princess" and he walked away.

"Goodbye Hoggle" Janell said.

"So tell me about your sister?" Sarah asked Jareth.

"You know about her" Jareth said.

"I mean before her accident" Sarah said.

Jareth smiled sadly at her and replied "my sister was so full of life, she had dreams, she loved to dance she loved parties, now all of those died with her accident"

Sarah looked sadly at him and asked "but what happened to her was supposed to happen to you?"

"Yes, Mizumi felt that if I was paralyzed that I would need her, depend on only her and love her." Jareth tells her.

"But it backfired" Sarah said.

"Yes, and I think that is one of the reasons why she hates my sister" Jareth said.

Sarah then looked around the ballroom "it looks like everyone is leaving"

Jareth looked around and said "I didn't realize it was so late" he then looked at Sarah who yawned "maybe we should leave too."

Jareth and Sarah appeared back at the castle and in there bedchambers.

Jareth started kissing her, Sarah pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Jareth asked concerned.

"I am just really tired" Sarah told him.

"But it is our wedding night and I know you know what happens" Jareth told her playfully.

"Yes, I know" Sarah told him smiling then said "but I want to go to sleep, I just want to use the bathroom first"

Jareth let her go, then he started to get undressed and grumbling to himself. By the time Jareth had all his clothes off except for his pants, he was ready to get in bed when he heard the bathroom door open and Sarah's voice.

"Going to sleep to"

Jareth turned around and the words died in his throat, he couldn't think, Sarah had on a lacy nightgown; he never saw her looking so beautiful before.

He walked up to her he grabbed her gently and started to kiss her passionately then he stopped and looked at her "I thought you were tired?"

"No, I want to be with my husband tonight" Sarah told him.

Jareth and Sarah made love slowly and lovingly through the whole night, and then held each other as they slept.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: I got a review for last chapter about not liking the Manga of Labyrinth I didn't either, but I was thinking of an ex of Jareth's and she came to mind. so again thanks for the reviews I wish I had the time to reply back to all of you, but life happens and it's busy I am lucky that once a week I only have two hours free to write a chapter, maybe when life dies down I can do more until then thanks to all the reviews and to people reading it, favoring it. it means a lot, I hope you like this chapter better then the last one.

thanks to my beta Lynette for editing for me.

Chapter 21

It's been a week since Jareth and Sarah have been married nothing changed between them, just that everyone who sees them could tell they seem more in love then before and very happy. Sarah should be delivering her child soon, it is getting closer to that time and Sarah is very nervous and happy, Jareth is happy he can't wait to hold his child.

After Sarah and Jareth spent the morning in bed eating there breakfast and a goblin maid came back to collect there dishes, they both started there day together taking a shower together then getting dressed.

Sarah watched Jareth with a smile on her face and asked him "so any plans for the day?"

Jareth turned to look at her ad smile "I thought we could go to the fall festival"

Sarah looked at him confused "what is that?"

Jareth smiled at her and replied "kingdoms from all over the underground, bring food, produce or anything they make handmade and sell it"

Sarah smiled at him "oh we have that where I am from, I just wasn't sure it was the same thing"

"Are world is the same as yours in somethings" Jareth said.

"I would like to go" Sarah said.

"Then we will" Jareth told her as he kissed her then grabbed her as they walked out of the room.

Jareth and Sarah were riding in a carriage, Sarah was nervous having two male guards sitting across from her and Jareth, it made her feel uncomfortable she is not used to that. Jareth sensed Sarah's discomfort and held her hand.

The carriage came to a stop and both guards stepped out, one guard looked around for any threats to protect the king and queen the other one helped the king and queen out of the carriage and followed them when they started walking. The other guard stayed behind to guard the carriage.

Sarah looked at everything as she passed, and then Sarah looked up and noticed right ahead of them was the gypsies, setting up tables, with food, produce and jewelry.

Sarah looked at Jareth and pointed and asked "is that Serena's family?"

Jareth looked up to see what Sarah was pointing at and replied sadly "yes"

"Can we go over there?" Sarah asked.

"You can, I'm not welcomed there" Jareth tells her.

Sarah looked at Jareth sadly and said "I will be right back"

Jareth grabbed Sarah's hand and kissed it and then watched her walk away, the guard stood next to Jareth both ready to fight if Sarah needed help.

Sarah walked over to the Gypsies, she saw only one person wearing a black hood she was carefully placing items on the table.

Sarah looked at the handmade jewelry and smiled "can I help you?" the woman asked not looking up.

"This is all so beautiful it is hard to choose" Sarah told her.

"Thank you" the woman said.

Then the woman watched Sarah pick up an emerald jeweled necklace looking at it "I made that" she told Sarah. She then looked up at Sarah and was surprised and gasped "mom?"

Sarah looked at her "you have me confused with someone else"

"You're not Serena" she asked.

"No, I'm Sarah" Sarah told her.

"You're the new Goblin Queen, I am sorry your highness I didn't mean no disrespect, give me any punishment you see fit" the woman spoke fast.

Sarah laughed "no, it's okay"

"Are you sure" the woman asked.

Sarah looked at her and said "if Serena is your mom then does that make you Alana?"

The woman looked past Sarah to Jareth "please don't tell him"

Sarah looked worried "I think Jareth would want to know that his daughter is alive"

Alana looked around nervously "but my aunt doesn't want him to know"

"What do you want?" Sarah asked.

Alana shrugged her shoulders and replied "I don't know" Alana then noticed her stomach "your pregnant aren't you?"

Sarah put her hands on her stomach and said "yes"

Alana smiled and said "I have a brother or sister in there"

"Yes" Sarah said.

Alana stretched her hands out towards Sarah's stomach then stopped and asked "may I"

Sarah looked at her and smiled and replied "go ahead"

Alana put both her hands on her stomach and looked up at Sarah and said "both kids are very healthy"

Sarah looked at her in shock and asked "both?"

Alana smiled at her and says "I thought you knew, it's twins a boy and a girl"

"No I didn't the healer never told me" Sarah said.

Sarah looked at Alana and noticed that she looked scared and turned white, before she could speak, Alana spoke up "Jareth is coming this way, please don't tell him about me"

Sarah nodded her head sadly, Jareth walked up to Sarah and put his arm around her and asked "is everything okay here?"

"Yes, I am going to buy this necklace" Sarah told his as she showed him the emerald.

"Very pretty" he told her.

Sarah was taking out gold from her pouch, but Alana's voice stopped her "no, please your highness, it is on me"

"Are you sure?" Alana asked.

"Yes" Alana told her.

"Thank you" Sarah said.

Alana bowed her head to them as she watches Jareth put the necklace on Sarah; they both smiled there thanks to Alana and walked away.

"You're playing a dangerous game my dear" a female voice said.

Alana turned around and saw Mizumi coming from behind a tree "your highness, what can I do for you?"

"Your putting Sarah and Jareth against each other, you could break up their marriage" Mizumi told her.

Alana shook her head "Jareth might be mad at her, but I know in time he will forgive her, they love each other"

"I knew Jareth for a long time, long before your mother did little girl, he didn't forgive me" she told her.

"Jareth didn't love you like he does Sarah" Alana told her.

"What about your mother?" Mizumi asked.

"My mother never loved him, I am not sure about his end" Alana said.

"I just wanted to warn you, Jareth will be mad" Mizumi told her.

"I have faith that everything will work out" Alana told her.

She just smiled wickedly at Alana and walked away.

The high king Garrett walked up to Alana "what did she want my dear?"

"Just to bother me, what can I do for you grandfather?" Alana asked.

"I would like to see your grandmother" he told her.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Alana asked.

"No one will know my kids are gone and my wife is back at the castle" the king told her.

"Okay, I will go get her" Alana told him.

She went inside the wagon and Lily came out alone and walked up to Garrett and asked "what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you" Garrett said.

"What about your wife?" Lily asked.

"She doesn't know that I am here, she thinks I am at another kingdom for a meeting" he told her.

Lily put her hand to her chest and gasped "you lied to your wife?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" he told her.

"I am okay, now go back to your wife and family" Lily told him.

Garrett grabbed her hand and kissed it and walked away. Lily watched him leave sadly.

"I saw a lot of people deceiving people and I am sure that they don't want people to find out" a voice said.

"Mizumi" Lily spat angrily.

Mizumi came in front of Lily and said "Sarah deceived Jareth, Garrett deceived his wife, why all because of love"

"You leave them alone, don't be causing any trouble" Lily told her.

"I would never do that" Mizumi replied sweetly.

"If I hear you go causing trouble I will turn you into a cat" Lily told her.

Mizumi looked scared and walked away; Alana came outside and asked her grandmother "why threaten to turn her into a cat?"

"She is afraid of them" Lily replied.

Alana and Lily laughed.

Jareth was watching Sarah as they walked into the throne room, Sarah looked deep in thought and she was pacing.

"Sarah are you okay?" Jareth asked.

"Yes, Just thinking" Sarah replied.

Jareth wrapped his arms around her "about what?"

"Just thinking that I can't wait till these babies come" Sarah said.

Jareth turned her around gently to look at him "babies?"

Sarah smiled and replied "yes, the gypsy told me, a boy and a girl"

Jareth kissed her "I am so happy"

Sarah smiled back at him and he asked her "aren't you happy?"

"Yes, I am just tired" she told him.

Jareth kissed her "go take a nap my love" he said lovingly.

Sarah kissed him "I think I will"

Sarah walked away and got into the hallway and a tear fell from her eye and she wiped it away.

After she left the room Mizumi quietly snuck into the throne room, Jareth turned around "what do you want?" he asked angrily.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: here is another chapter I hope you enjoy, I want to thank Lynette for editing this for me.

Chapter 22

"What no kiss hello?" Mizumi asked.

"I will not ask again, what do you want?" Jareth warned.

She walked up to Jareth "there is a lot I want from you"

"And what is that?" Jareth asked.

Mizumi smiled and replied "I want your love, your power and to be your queen"

Jareth gave her a mean look and says "you will never have that"

Mizumi laughed wickedly and said "you might change your mind once I tell you my secret"

"And what would that be?" Jareth asked in a bored tone.

Mizumi moved closer to him and whispered against his lips "your daughter Alana is alive"

Jareth moved back from her looking at her in shock "how do you know?"

"I saw her" she tells him.

Jareth got angry and yelled at her "and you are just telling me about it now?"

Mizumi backed away smiling "I saw Sarah talking to her"

Jareth looked at her shocked "maybe Sarah didn't know it was her"

Mizumi shook her head "No, Alana told Sarah who she was"

Jareth looked at her confused and wondered why Sarah wouldn't tell him, then he looked at Mizumi and asked "then why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Because Alana told her not to, but I thought you have a right to know" she tells him. She could see how angry he was getting and smiled and says "now you know you can trust only me and not your wife"

Jareth looked at her then walked away.

Mizumi stood there laughing wickedly then vanished.

Jareth walked into the bedroom he shared with Sarah. He saw her sitting at the vanity brushing her hair, he used smile as he watched her, now he is just getting angrier, he calmed himself down, he didn't want to her especially if she is carrying his children.

Sarah looked in the mirror and saw Jareth standing behind her she smiled at him, she noticed he did not look happy, Sarah stood up and walked to him and gently touched his face and asked him "is everything okay?"

Jareth pushed her hand away, Sarah looks at him sadly and knows that all the time they were together, he never pushed her away.

"Is something wrong?" she asks.

Jareth looked at her angrily then he started to pace, Sarah watched him and then said "I can't help you, if you don't tell me what's wrong"

Jareth stopped and stared at her then he walked up to her and said "you want to know what is wrong?"

Sarah nodded her head with tears in her eyes.

"How about you tell me about my daughter?" Jareth asks.

Sarah's eyes got wide.

"Yes, you know what I am talking about" Jareth says.

"Yes, about Alana" Sarah replied.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" Jareth asked upset.

"She told me not to" Sarah said.

"I am your husband, you should have told me anyway" Jareth tells her.

Sarah looked down sadly then back up at him "I know I should have and I'm sorry"

"You're sorry, she's my daughter" Jareth says as he raised his voice slightly.

"I know, who told you about Alana?" Sarah replies.

"Mizumi" Jareth said.

"Oh" Sarah said.

"I'm shocked that a woman I loathe told me about my own daughter and the one I love refused to" Jareth says.

Sarah could tell that he was angry with her and says sadly "I know, I'm sorry, I thought I was doing the right thing"

Jareth looked at her and said "you want me to feel pity for you?"

Sarah wiped her tears and looked up at him "no, because I know I don't deserve it"

"That's right you don't, you kept my family from me" Jareth tells her.

"I'm sorry" Sarah told him sadly.

"I am going to leave, I can't look at you right now, and I don't know what I'll do to you" Jareth tells her honestly.

"No, you stay, I'll leave give you time to calm down, whenever that will be" Sarah said to him as she walked by him.

He grabbed her arm and asked "where will you go?"

Jareth nodded and released her arm and backed away from her, Sarah put her hand on the door knob then turned to look at Jareth, she noticed he wasn't stopping her; he just had his back towards her.

"What happened to us?" she asked him sadly.

Jareth turned around and looked at her and said "I don't know, all I know is I don't like to be deceived and lied to"

Sarah cried, she didn't want to ask this next question but she had to know "are we over?"

"I don't know, I have a lot to think about" Jareth told her.

Sarah nodded her head and then said "I love you and try to remember I never meant to hurt you"

Jareth closed his eyes then opened them, he watched Sarah open the door, he wanted to tell her to stop and stay but before he could get the words out, he heard gasp in pain.

"Sarah" Jareth called out.

Sarah turned around to look at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"My water just broke" she told him.

Jareth rushed up to her "but it's early"

"I guess they are in a hurry to come out" Sarah told him.

Jareth quickly grabbed her and picked her and brought her to the healer Meta.

Jareth brought her in the room and carried her to the bed and sat her down, Sarah was breathing heavily.

"Meta" Jareth called out.

Meta came into the room and bowed her head "what can I do for you sire"

"Sarah is in labor" Jareth tells her.

Meta walked over to Sarah looking at her "lie down dear"

Jareth helped Sarah to lie down, Meta then started to examine her, Sarah kept staring at Jareth scared and he smiled at her.

"I'll be right back" Meta told them and quickly walked away.

Jareth sat next to the bed holding Sarah's hand.

"Jareth, I am so sorry" Sarah told him.

Jareth smiled at her "it's okay Sarah, I understand she told you to keep a secret and you did, I was just upset because I got lied to and deceived to a lot and I thought you were doing it too"

Sarah caressed his face and said "I understand, I thought I was doing the right thing, I also thought it was up to her to tell you not me"

Jareth kissed her, they both saw Meta coming towards them with supplies she saw Sarah's horrified face "don't worry dear, I delivered thousands of babies"

"But not human?" Sarah said.

"I have, but your babies and you are no longer human" Meta told her.

Sarah didn't know what to say, so instead she screamed.

"The babies are coming" Meta announced as she pushed Jareth out of the room and into the hall.

"Hey, I am king you can't treat me like that" Jareth says.

Meta laughed and walked away.

Jareth started pacing and what seemed like minutes turned into hours and before he knew it, he heard babies crying.

Jareth walked back in, he looked at Meta who smiled and nodded her head at him and then he went over to Sarah. Jareth kissed both his kids on the forward and he kissed Sarah on the lips and just smiled at her.

AN: I am all out of names for the babies they are twins girl and boy if anyone has any ideas comment or PM me and if I use the names you pick I will give you the credit. Thanks for reading.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: first off I would like to thank Lynette for editing this for me, I know everyone is wondering what names I chose and they are for a Girl- Arianna- Guest gave me the name thank you.

For a boy I chose the name- Xander-Princess of the fae gave it to me thank you for that.

Thank you everyone else that gave me names, sorry I didn't chose them I liked them all but those two names jumped out at me.

Merry Christmas Everyone! Enjoy!

Chapter 23

Sarah Laid in bed holding one baby, Jareth sat next to the bed in a chair holding the other baby.

"So what are we going to call these precious babies?" Jareth asked.

Sarah looked down at the babies then back up at Jareth "I have been thinking about Arianna and Xander"

Jareth looked down at the babies smiling and then looked back up at Sarah smiling "those are nice names, where did you come up with those names"

"I told myself if I ever have a boy and girl that is what I wanted to name them" Sarah replied.

Jareth kissed her forehead "and now you have"

Sarah looked at the babies sleeping in their arms; she then looked up at Jareth sadly and said "I am sorry about what happened earlier"

Jareth looked at her and replied "it's over now, let's just focus on our babies"

Sarah grabbed Jareth's hand and held it "I just want you to know that I will never hurt you like those women did in the past"

Jareth smiled at her and says "I know"

Meta walked into the room

Jareth looked up at her and asked "when I can I take my wife and children back to the castle?"

"Not for a couple of days, I'm afraid" Meta said.

"Why not? Were fine" Sarah tells her.

Meta walked closer to them and replied "My queen, you bled a lot more than most, I need to watch you and since you are breast feeding your babies need to stay as well"

"Then I am staying as well" Jareth said.

"I thought you might my king" Meta said.

"But I feel fine" Sarah argued.

"That's because I am helping your body heal, it will take two days to completely heal my queen" Meta explains.

"Fine" Sarah pouted.

"You'll be fine, we'll play games, you'll feed the babies and we'll talk" Jareth said.

"Fun" Sarah said.

"I'll show you how much fun I can be" Jareth teased her.

"That kind of fun will have to wait for 6 weeks" Meta told him.

Jareth pouted, Sarah started laughing. Jareth stared at her, Sarah stopped laughing and said "oh poor baby"

Jareth continued to pout, Meta took the baby from Sarah and placed her in the bassinet, Jareth placed the other baby in the other bassinet.

Sarah fell asleep and awoke sometime later from hearing noises, she looked across the room and saw Meta and Jareth at the sinks, Meta was teaching Jareth how to bathe the babies.

Sarah watched sadly, she wished she could be the one to bathe the babies with Jareth, watching him laugh at the babies' reaction to the water.

Sarah fell back to sleep, the babies in the bassinet one on each side of the bed. Jareth asleep in a chair next to the bed, Meta in the next room sleeping.

Sarah woke up to Jareth walking in with books in his hands; he looked at Sarah and stated "you're not happy?"

Sarah gave him a mean look "No, I'm bored, I want to go back to the castle, enjoy fresh air, I want to walk around, but all I do is sit here"

"I know how you feel, but bleeding a lot is dangerous, I will not have you jeopardize your health" Jareth tells her.

"But, Jareth please" Sarah begged.

"No, the king has spoken" he tells her.

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and pouted as she said "I hate you"

"No, you don't precious" Jareth said.

Sarah looked at him sadly "no, I don't I'm just going crazy"

"One more day and we go home" Jareth said.

Sarah smiled at him.

Meta came in the room "my queen, would you like to try and feed your babies again"

"Yes," Sarah said.

Meta gently gave Sarah each a baby one at a time, the babies this time started to feed, Jareth watched smiling.

"This feels strange" Sarah said.

"What kind of strange?" Jareth asked worried.

Sarah looked at him smiling "nothing bad, amazing strange"

"Oh" Jareth said sitting on the bed next to Sarah watching the babies feed.

After they were done feeding, Sarah took turns changing their diapers and putting them in the bassinets with Meta's help.

Jareth held Sarah's hand and asked "is there anything you want once we turn to the castle?"

"I want Toby to move in with us" Sarah said.

"I will see to it" Jareth said as he stood up then kissed her forehead and said "rest now"

Sarah looked at him and smiled and yawned, she lay down then closed her eyes, sleeping while the babies were.

Jareth walked over to Meta and said "I will be right back, please keep an eye on Sarah"

"Will do your highness" Meta replied.

Jareth left the room, Meta walked over to Sarah and the babies looking at them she smiled then went back to fixing herself and the king and queen food to eat. 


	24. Chapter 24

AN: sorry it's been along time since I updated, but I had tooth surgery and I was supposed to be moving but things happened so I am not so sure anymore. well I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 24

Back at the castle

Sarah was happy she was back home and in her own bed. But she didn't like that Jareth thought she should be in bed for two more days, ever since she had the babies he has been over protective of her.

Sarah watched Jareth singing to the babies in the bassinets while rocking them gently.

"How come I never hear them cry?" Sarah asked.

Jareth turned his head and smiled at her and replied "Meta and I can sense when they are going to cry, so we quickly pick them up so they don't disturb you"

Sarah looked at him sadly and asked "why can't I sense that?"

Jareth smiled sadly at her and took her hand in his and held it "You will be, you're not full fae yet so give it time"

Sarah smiled at him and asked "can I get out of bed now?"

"Tomorrow" Jareth told her.

"But Meta said I was okay and that I should be getting exercise" Sarah tells him.

"And I like having you right here where I can keep an eye on you" Jareth says.

"Don't you have a kingdom to run?" Sarah asks.

"Not at the moment" Jareth replies.

"But won't the goblins get out of hand, won't they make messes" Sarah asked.

"No, Toby is playing with them" Jareth told her.

Then the bedroom door opened at Toby walked in the room looking at Jareth and Sarah and said "I'm bored playing with the goblins, can't I go play with Kiera now?"

Jareth laughed and said "you can stop playing with the goblins; I'll just have to check on them every so often"

Toby sat on the bed as Sarah wrapped her arm around him and asked "You miss Kiera?"

"Yes, we have a lot of adventures together" Toby told her.

"What kind of adventures?" Sarah asked.

"We fight dragons with our swords" Toby said smiling and getting excited.

Sarah looked up at Jareth worried "not real ones" he told her then under his breath he said "I hope"

Sarah turned to look at Jareth sharply, he smiled at her and she looked back at Toby "they are not real right?"

"No, just in our imaginations" Toby told her.

Then Toby got off the bed and started waving his arm as if he had an invisible sword in his hand "I must save the princess from the evil dragon or he will kill her"

"Kiera is the princess?" Sarah asked.

"Yep" Toby said.

Toby went back to sit next to Sarah on the bed, she wrapped her arm around him "don't worry you will play with Kiera again soon"

Toby smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek and ran off the bed and out of the room.

Sarah laughed watching him go.

"You're very good with him" Jareth says.

"I wasn't always" Sarah said.

"Wishing him away, helped you grow up and care about him" Jareth tells her.

"I guess" Sarah said sadly.

Jareth on the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her, she laid her head on his chest "what's wrong?"

"If I never wished Toby away would we still have met?" Sarah asked.

"Yes" Jareth said.

"How?" Sarah asked.

"You would have made a wish of some kind" Jareth told her.

"Oh" Sarah said.

Jareth looked at Sarah, noticing she looked dazed.

"Sarah?" he said worried.

"The babies are going to cry" she told him still in a daze.

"What?" Jareth asked.

Before Sarah could reply the babies started to cry. Jareth looked at the babies then at Sarah "how did you know?"

"I just sensed it" she told him.

Jareth leaned over and kissed her, she smiled back at him and said "if you can hand me the babies then I can feed them"

Jareth leaned over and gave Sarah one baby at a time and she fed them, as she was feeding them a knock came at the door.

Jareth looked at Sarah and she nodded her head.

"Come in" Jareth called out.

A guard walked in "sorry to interrupt your highness but you have a visitor"

"Who is it?" Jareth asked.

"Alana sire" the guard replied.

Jareth looked at Sarah and she smiled at him and said "go, we'll be fine"

Jareth smiled at her and kissed her and his children and left the room, the guard followed him. Sarah smiled down at the babies feeding.

Jareth walked into the throne room, he saw Alana walking around looking at the room and she had her hands behind her back.

Jareth smiled at her and called out "Alana?"

Alana turned around scared then she saw Jareth standing there "your highness?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a cold look.

Alana smiled weakly at him and said "sorry, father" Jareth could tell that it sounded foreign to her but he liked hearing it.

Jareth sat down in his chair and Alana stood in front of him "what can I do for you?" Jareth asked her.

"I found a cure for your sister" Alana told him.

"Are you sure it can help her?" Jareth asks.

"I believe it can, she will walk again" Alana told him.

Jareth smiled really big and got of his chair and hugged her "this will make her so happy"

"I am glad" Alana said.

Jareth looked at her "I want you to visit me again"

Alana smiled at him "I will"

Alana hugged him quickly and walked away, when she got to the door she turned around and asked "how is Sarah?"

Jareth looked at her "she is good"

"And the babies?" she asked.

"They are good as well, you will have to see them sometime" Jareth said.

Alana smiled and replied "I will"

Alana left to go back to her camp to get the cure started so Jareth's sister Janell can walk again.

Jareth watched her leave with a smile on his face and then he went back up to his room to be with Sarah and the babies.

Jareth walked in the room and saw that the room was empty, he got panicked that Sarah and the babies were gone then he heard Sarah laughing and splashing coming from the bathroom.

Jareth walked quickly in the bathroom, he saw Sarah in the bathtub with the babies and Jareth kneeled down at the side of the tub and asked "how did you get in here with the babies"

Sarah looked up at him smiling "Meta came in I told her I wanted to take a bath and we decided to have the babies join me"

"They are not going to drown?" Jareth asked.

"No there isn't enough water for them to drown" Sarah told them.

"Are you sure?" Jareth asked worried.

"Yes, I did the same thing with Toby, but he was a little older of course" Sarah said.

Jareth looked at her and Sarah looked down realizing that she is naked, then she looked up at Jareth and said "with Toby I wore a bathing suit, I didn't want my brother to see me naked, they are too young right now too notice or even remember"

Jareth kept staring at her chest since it was visible "you filled out"

Sarah smiled at him "well they are filled with milk"

"And you look beautiful" Jareth said with his eyes still on her chest.

Sarah laughed at him "my face is up here"

Jareth looked up at her "yes it is" and he kissed her lips.

Sarah looked at him and said "you are such a man"

Jareth looked at her and said "I don't know how to respond to that"

"I just mean that all men are pigs" Sarah said.

Jareth looked at her and replied "I am not a pig"

Sarah could tell that Jareth was getting mad "it's just a saying we have above, it doesn't mean you're an actual pig"

"Oh" Jareth said.

"So would like you like to join us?" Sarah asked.

"I would" Jareth said as he stood up and started removing all his clothes, Sarah watched him, Jareth felt Sarah's eyes on him and he looked up and smiled at her "are you getting turned on Sarah?"

"No" she replied and turned her head away.

Jareth climbed into the tub and sat across from her and gently took a baby from her and Sarah saw that I was the boy and thought to herself "of course, he would pick the boy, men stick together"

Sarah watched Jareth was their son up and Jareth would playfully and gently splash him and the baby would laugh and Sarah would do the same to their daughter.

Jareth then looked up at Sarah and said "we should have more kids"

Sarah looked up at him scared "right now?" she asked.

Jareth smiled at her "no, not now we will wait until they grow up first"

"Okay" Sarah said.

After their bath and everyone was dressed, they put the babies down for a nap, they fell right to sleep, Jareth and Sarah got dressed and also took a nap since the babies were sleeping they decided to sleep while they could.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: just to let you know, I didn't plan for this chapter to be like this, it just came out, so I hope you like the backstory and if not I am sorry.

Chapter 25

Jareth and his sister Jane arrived at the gypsy camp looking for Alana who said she could make Jane walk again but they needed to come to her.

As Jareth and Jane got closer to Alana's trailer Zara stopped in front on them,

"Jareth where do you think you are going?" she asked.

"To see my daughter" Jareth told her walking around her.

Zara looked at Jane "Janell how nice to see you, how are you?"

"I'm fine and yourself" Jane said.

"I'm good" she smiled.

Then Zara went back to walk in front of Jareth trying to block him "you shouldn't be here, you're not welcomed"

Jareth stopped and looked her in the eye and replied "I was invited"

"By who?" Zara asked.

"Me" a female voice said.

They all looked where the voice came from and saw Alana standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Alana why did you bring him here, you know your mother would not approve" Zara said.

Alana looked at Zara and replies "mother is dead, so it would not matter if she approves or not, my father is here and needs me and I want to help"

"Let them pass" another voice said.

Zara looked at saw her mother Lily standing there "mother you are behind this too?"

Lily smiled at her daughter "yes, Alana wants to help and I want to help her"

"Mother your helping the enemy" Zara said.

"How is Jareth the enemy Zara?" her mother asked her.

"He killed Serena, remember her, your daughter, my sister" Zara said.

Lily shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose then replied "Serena killed herself, you know Zara your sister was not well"

"And who's fault was that?" Zara says.

"Zara dear I love you, but you have to stop blaming people when it's not their fault" Lily told her.

"But mother it is his fault" Zara said.

"no my dear it's not, your sister was mentally unstable, due to the magic in her she could not control and the man that she was in love with was brain washing her she didn't know who to trust anymore and because of that she lost herself and thought that killing herself was the only way out"

"Yeah Jareth brainwashed her" Zara said.

Jareth looked angry at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Zara dear, I wish you would get your facts straight, Serena never loved Jareth and she was in love with Anton" Lily tells her.

Zara looked shocked at her mother "Anton the king of elves?"

"Yes" Lily said.

Jareth looked shock then said "I thought it was the guy I always saw her with"

"No that was the body guard that Anton put on her, well actually a spy" Lily said.

"Anton is married, isn't he?" Zara asked.

"Yes, he was" Lily said.

"What do you mean was? He left his wife?" Zara asks.

Lily didn't reply, Zara looked at her and said "mother what happened to Anton"

Lily looked at them and said "I had him killed"

"Mother" Zara said in a shocked voice.

"He destroyed my daughter with his promises, his love and forcing her to do things she didn't want to do" Lily said.

"When did you kill him?" Zara asked.

"Right after Serena died and she confessed everything to me on her deathbed" Lily said.

"I thought Serena died instantly?" Jareth asked.

"no, she put poison on the tip of the sword, so only the tip went in, my guards found her and brought her to me, because I knew she was unstable, I wanted to help her, but she said that death is her escape and wanted it all to end and to let her go" Lily was crying by the end of it and walked away.

Zara watched her mother go sadly and walked away the opposite way, knowing that her mother needed to be alone.

Alana, Jareth and Jane went into her trailer.

Lily was in her trailer and sat in a chair by the fire remembering the day Serena died like it was yesterday.

Years Ago

"I want my daughter found, I am afraid she might harm herself" Lily told the men that worked for her as the gypsy's body guards.

Lily was pacing back and forth, when she heard someone walk in and heard moaning she turned around and saw Serena in the arms of her guard.

The guard laid Serena on the bed; her mother quickly went over to her and put a cloth on her head, the guard left.

Serena removed her mother's hand from her head "mother, I just had a baby"

Lily smiled "I know you did dear"

"Mother, I did a terrible thing" Serena choked out crying.

"What is it sweetie" Lily said trying to be strong.

"I had them tell Jareth his daughter is dead, but she's not, Zara took her" Serena pushed out through the pain and tears.

Lily looked at her sadly "why did you do that for dear?"

"She is not safe with Jareth, Anton will look for her and kill her" Serena said.

"Why would he do that?' Lily asked.

"Because this child is not his, I wanted to give Jareth something to remember me by, I didn't love him and I know he doesn't love me, his soulmate is out there and it isn't me" she explained.

"What are you saying?" Lily asked.

"Tristin is Anton's not Jareth's, but please don't tell Jareth he loves him so much as his own and Anton is an evil man" Serena said.

Lily held her hand and asked "I thought you loved him dear"

Serena shook her head gently and moaned and replied "I did, but he is scaring me now, he promised years ago that he would leave his wife for me, but I bring it up he threatens to kill me and our son, he beat me once"

Lily started to cry, she knew that Serena had more to say "he forced me to kill and to have sex with other men" she was crying.

"I didn't know who to trust anymore, mother I am going crazy, I need help" Serena says, then took a breath she knew she had to get this out "this is my only escape from Anton, Jareth, my kids, I can't be what they want me to be anymore"

Lily held her hand tighter "Serena, I can save you"

Serena shook her head "no, mother I have to go death is the only way I can be free, I want you to live to be happy and find love and look out for my daughter Alana"

"I will" Lily said.

"I love you" Serena says as she took her last breath.

Her mother hugged her and cried.

Present Year

Lily said by the fire crying, she then took a letter out of her pocket and looked at it and said to herself "the letter I had to forge to Zara to get her to hate Jareth and give her a reason to help her hide Alana"

Lily ripped up the letter and threw it in the fire.

Alana had Jane lay on her bed, Jareth sat in a chair next to the bed holding his sister's hand.

"This won't hurt her, will it?" Jareth asked.

"No, she won't feel a thing" she assured him.

Jareth smiled at his sister.

Alana was mixing ingredients and walked over to them with a bowel in her hand.

"Where do your legs hurt the most?" Alana asked.

Jane put her hands on her legs right above the knee, the removed her hand.

Alana looked at Jane and said "this might tingle a bit, but I promise it won't hurt okay"

"Okay" Jane said and closed her eyes.

Alana lifted up her dress until Jane's legs were bared and sprinkled the powder over her legs and within minutes the power was absorbed in her skin.

Jane moved around like she was uncomfortable, Jareth watched her and asked "does it hurt?"

"No, it tingles and tickles a little bit" Jane said.

And then it stopped, Alana put her dress back down and grabbed both her hands "let's see if it worked"

Jane looked at Jareth who smiled at her and nodded his head at her.

Jane got off the bed and started to walk around, Alana and Jareth watched her.

"Are you in any pain?" Alana asked.

Jane thought about it for a moment then answered "no, none at all"

Jane smiled happily and Jareth went to her hugging her tight.

Jane walked up to Alana "thank you so much"

Alana smiled at her and said "you are welcome"

Jareth and Jane left her trailer; they saw Lily waiting outside for them.

Lily looked at Jane and said "I see Alana fixed you up good, congratulations my dear"

"Thank you" Jane said.

"Jareth say hi to your father for me" Lily said.

"I will" Jareth said.

As they walked away Lily got a memory in her head after Serena died Jareth's father her lover came to see her.

"I am sorry for your loss my dear" he said as he kissed her cheek.

Lily looked at him and said "I want you to do something for me?"

Garrett grabbed Lily's hand and replied "anything for you my dear"

Lily looked him in the eyes and said "I want you to kill Anton"

Garrett looked at her horrified "why?"

"It's his fault my daughter is dead" Lily told him.

Garrett thought about and said "consider it done my dear"

Lily smiled up at him and kissed him.

Lily smiled at the memory, Alana walked up to her and put her arm around her "are you alright grandmother?"

"Yes, I'm good" Lily replied.

They both walked into Lily's trailer.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

AN: sorry for not posting in a while went to the emergency room in February due to heavy bleeding from my period, had a gynecologist appointment today hopefully everything is good. I also want to thank my friend Lynette for editing this for me.

 **WARNING** : I jumped years ahead only because I didn't know what to write after chapter 25 and I really didn't want this story to be too long so I still hope you like it.

Eight Years Later

Toby is now fourteen years old, he has been too busy with his studies learning about the underground and taught how to use weapons, he doesn't have time for a social life.

Sarah and Jareth's twins are eight years old and Jareth and Sarah also had two twin girls Olivia and Sylvia they are two years old. For a while Jareth and Sarah were trying to have children but Sarah kept having miscarriages that were putting a lot of strain on their marriage. But with the help of the healer Sarah was able to conceive and repaired Jareth and Sarah's marriage.

Since it was a nice spring day and the sun was shining, Toby decided to skip his lessons and go for a walk. He knew his sister and Jareth would be mad at him, but he didn't care. He didn't want to be stuck in the castle on a nice day.

As Toby started walking he heard arguing between a female and a male he quickly rushed to where it was coming from.

When he arrived he saw a girl and a guy having a serious conversation.

"When are you going to marry me?" the guy asked.

"When pig's fly" the girl replied.

Toby covered his mouth and laughed.

"You know I love you" the guy said.

The girl looked at him and said "and you know I don't love you"

The guy grabbed her arm roughly and said "I am perfect for you, I am a prince"

The girl looked down at his hand on her arm and said "you're not acting like a prince at the moment"

The prince let go of her arm and said "I will make you fall in love with me" he grabbed her and started kissing her on the mouth roughly.

Toby saw the girl struggling and trying to fight him, but the guy wouldn't budge and Toby could tell she needed help. He ran up to them and pulled them apart.

The prince looked at to see who did it and says "who dares?"

"I do" Toby says.

The girl just watched.

The prince looked at Toby and said "Prince Toby" and he bowed his head.

The girl's eyes got wide and she bowed her head to him to.

"You leave this girl alone" Toby told him.

The prince just nodded his head and walked away.

After the prince left, the girl walked up to Toby and said "I could've taken care of myself, I don't need you"

"Well it seemed like you did" Toby told her.

"Whatever" the girl said and walked away.

Toby ran to catch up to her and asked "are you okay?"

The girl turned to look at Toby and asks "you don't remember me do you?"

"Should I?" Toby asks.

The girl smiled at him then looked sad "I am Kiera we used to be best friends"

Toby looked at her and replied "you look like a girl"

Kiera laughed and replied "I am a girl, I always have been"

"But I never thought of you as one, to me you were just my friend" Toby told her.

Kiera smiled and says "you know I had such a crush on you when I was a kid"

Toby smiled at her "you did?"

Kiera laughed and replied "yes"

"How are your parents?" Toby asked.

Kiera looked at him surprised "you mean Jareth didn't tell you?"

Toby looked at her scared "no, why, what happened?"

"my father died in war a couple of years ago and the healer thinks my mom is dying of a broken heart, she just keeps getting weaker" Kiera tells him.

Toby just stared at her not sure what to say.

"Jareth didn't tell you any of this?" Kiera asked surprised that he didn't hear.

Toby shook his head.

"Jareth is preparing to be high king and I heard they were training you a lot to prepare you to become goblin king" Kiera told him.

"I never knew any of this" Toby told her.

"Maybe I shouldn't of told you, maybe they didn't want you to know" Kiera said.

"He knows now" a voice said from behind them.

Toby and Kiera turned around and saw Jareth behind them looking angry.

"Kiera, what are you doing all the way out here? Mother will be worried" Jareth said.

"I was trying to get away from Troy, he won't leave me alone" Kiera told him.

"You know you can't marry him right?" Jareth says to her.

"I don't love him, I wouldn't marry him anyway" Kiera said.

"Good, because you a promised to another" Jareth told her.

Kiera looked at him sadly with tears in her eyes and replied "I want to marry for love, like you and Sarah did"

"Don't worry he is not a stranger and you are perfect for each other" Jareth tells her.

Kiera started crying and replies "I hate you" and disappeared.

Toby looked at Jareth and said "how could you do that to her?"

"If she asked who it was, I would have told her it was you" Jareth said.

"Me?" Toby says surprised.

"Your sister and I decided on it" Jareth said.

"Oh" Toby said.

"Come, your sister is worried about you" Jareth said.

Kiera ran into the castle towards her mother's room. She saw her mother sitting up in bed eating a meal; her mother raised her head and looked at her youngest child.

"what is it my dear?' the queen asked gently.

Kiera ran to her mother and hugged her and cried, her mother hugged her back.

"I just found out that Jareth arranged a marriage for me" Kiera told her between sobs.

"Yes, my child I know" her mother told her.

"You knew?" Kiera asked looking up at her.

Her mother wiped her tears off her face with her fingers "yes, it was my idea, I wanted you to be with someone when I die and not alone"

"But I don't want to marry a stranger" Kiera said truthfully.

"Dear, he is not a stranger, it's Toby" her mother tells her.

Kiera looked at her mother surprised and says "it's Toby?"

"You two were great friend as children, he's not a stranger and I believe he will be a good husband for you" her mother explains.

"But I haven't seen him in eight years, we may not get along now" she told her mother.

"You had a crush on him and as far as I know Toby is still the same" her mother says.

Kiera looked at her mother and said "if it will make you happy that I marry Toby then I will.

Her mother smiled and she hugged Kiera who started crying and she says "mother, please don't leave me"

"Oh my baby girl" her mother said hugging her tight and crying.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I finally updated, nothing really new going on with me but tomorrow I have a doctors appointment to do tests to prepare me for surgery, what kind of tests not sure, on May 1st I have an appointment with a specialist I am guessing to talk about my upcoming surgery and give me a date for it, incase people didn't read my last note I have cancer of the uterus and I need to have a hysterectomy.

Also I have a an idea for another Labyrinth Story, I have been thinking about this for months, but I won't start it till this one is done and that should be in about three chapter, but if anyone wants to know the idea of it I will tell you, hopefully I can trust that you won't steal it.

I would also like to thank my beta Lynette for editing this for me. I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 27

Jareth and Toby appeared in the castle, Sarah walked up to them "Toby, where have you been? I was so worried"

"I had to get out, I am so sick of these lessons, they are boring" Toby told her.

"I know, I remember I had to have lessons on how to be queen, but I got through it and you will too" Sarah told him.

"I guess" Toby said and walked away from t hem.

Sarah watched him go sadly.

Jareth put his arm around her "don't worry he will be fine"

"I just feel like we are rushing him to get married and be the Goblin King" Sarah said.

"We have to, my mom doesn't have long to live" Jareth said.

"I know and I am sorry about that" Sarah said.

Jareth kissed her "I am going to see my mother"

Sarah nodded her head and smiled and watched him walk away and she went to check on Toby.

Sarah walked into Toby's bedroom, she found him sitting on the bed with his head down and she knew he might be thinking.

Sarah sat down on the bed next to him and asked "Toby, are you okay?"

Toby looked up at her "I don't understand why it has to be me? What about Jareth's older kids? Or the kids he has with you?"

Sarah sighed "his older kids, don't know the rules of the Labyrinth, they did not grow up here and our kids are too young, we need someone now, who grew up here and that person is you"

"But I am afraid, what happens if I disappoint you Jareth I don't want him mad at me" Toby told her.

"You listen to Jareth and these teachers and you're going to do fine, plus you will have Kiera at your side" Sarah tells him.

"I know" Toby said.

Sarah put her arm around Toby; she could tell he was still upset.

"Toby, what else is bothering you?" Sarah asked.

"I'm just afraid I won't be a good king, that no one will like me" Toby told her.

"Everyone loves you already" Sarah told him.

"Yes, but I'm not king yet, that can still change" Toby said.

"You will have Jareth, me, and Kiera to help you through this" Sarah told him.

"I know I just can't help but worry" Toby said.

"I felt the same way, no one wanted me to be queen or Jareth's wife, mostly his old lovers were jealous and I thought they were going to kill me, but eventually they got over it, I am hoping, well I am still married to Jareth" Sarah tells him.

"But weren't you scared?" Toby asked.

"I was terrified" Sarah said.

"But you got through it" Toby said sadly.

"Yes I did, by having Jareth by my side helped a lot" Sarah said.

"But I don't have that" Toby said.

"You have Kiera she is a princess, she knows all this she can teach you" Sarah told him.

"Oh right, I forgot "Toby said.

"Do you feel better now?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, I think so" Toby said.

Sarah kissed the top of his head and walked out of his room.

As soon as the door closed Toby whispered to himself and said "I can do this, I can be king"

Jareth was walking down the hallway of his parent's castle towards his mother's room. He was lost in thought and wasn't paying attention until someone called his name, he looked up and said "hello, queen of the fairies"

She smiled at him she had blue hair, wore a blue gown and had blue wings she said to him "I think you can call me by name, we used to be intimate, you don't have to be so formal"

Jareth bowed his head and said "Azura, nice to see you again"

Azura smiled at Jareth "we haven't seen each other in years; I believe you were having problems with your wife and we kissed"

Jareth sighed "I went to your castle to talk to your husband and you kissed me"

"And what was the problem with your wife?" she looked at Jareth who kept silent and she continued "she had a problem conceiving well keeping the baby and I told you, I could give you as many children as you wanted and I kissed you"

"I pushed you away and I don't want fairy children, I hate fairies" Jareth told her.

"But not for a while, you liked it, we were intimate before we got married remember" Azura said.

"Yes we were but it was just sex, I don't like your children, I want them away from my Labyrinth" Jareth tells her.

She smiled at him, Jareth walked angrily towards her "either remove them yourself or I will have the dwarf remove them for me permanently instead of just putting them to sleep"

Azura moved closer to him rubbing her hands over his chest "what's a matter, a problem with your queen, is not giving you any and you're frustrated"

Jareth pushed her hands away angrily and replied "Sarah and I are good, nothing wrong with our sex life"

"Then what has you so upset darling?" Azura asked smiling.

"You anger me" Jareth told her.

Azura laughed as Jareth walked away from her.

Jareth walked into his mother's room, his mother looked up and when she saw him, she smiled big and then her face fell when she could see he was angry.

"Oh dear, did you see Azura in the hall?" his mother asked.

"Yes, I did" Jareth said.

"Whatever happened between the two of you?" his mother asked him.

"Nothing really, just a fling, but the things she can do in bed" Jareth said then shook his head clearing it of the memories.

"So why did you break it off?" she asked him.

"We fell in love with different people" Jareth says.

"Oh" his mother said.

"So how are you feeling?" Jareth asked her.

"Well I have my bad days and my good" she tells him.

"I'm sorry you're dying" Jareth told her.

"I know my son, but sometimes love does this to us, I just wish your father felt this deeply for me" she said sadly.

"You don't think he did?" Jareth asked.

"I think he loved Lily more than me, plus countless women he slept with thinking I didn't know" she told him.

"I'm just like him" Jareth said sadly.

"No you're not, you don't cheat on Sarah, do you?" she tells him.

"No, just that one time with Azura after I was married" Jareth says.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I had a meeting with her husband, and around this time Sarah was having miscarriages and it was putting a lot of strain on us, we were fighting all the time. The children and Toby got upset over this, anyway her husband was running late, Azura walked in the room, we were talking then she started kissing me and I liked it, I wanted to keep going, but then I thought of Sarah and our children and I pushed her away" Jareth explained to her.

"See you are nothing like your father, he would have kept going no matter what" she replied.

"Why was father like that?" Jareth asked.

"He wasn't always, not until he became high king, I think all the power and attention from woman and went to his head" she told him.

"So that might happen to me" Jareth says worried.

"No, I don't think it will, you have more will power then your father had" she says.

"I think father loved you" Jareth said.

"Not as much as he loved Lily, power and other women" she said.

Jareth could tell that his mother was getting upset over the conversation and changed the subject.

"So how was your day today?" Jareth asked.

His mother smiled at him "I had a visit from Tristin and Alana"

Jareth smiled at her "my children came to see you"

"Yes they are doing good" she said.

"I'm glad" Jareth said.

"Do you see them?" she asked him.

"Not as much as I would like to." Jareth said as he saw his mother yawn.

"You're getting tired, I am going to leave you and let you get some sleep" Jareth said as he hugged her and kissed her goodbye and left her room and the castle.

Jareth appeared in his castle and in his bedroom, he saw Sarah at the vanity in her nightgown brushing her hair, Jareth walked up behind her and Sarah smiled at him through the mirror, he returned her smile then he bent down and he moved her hair to the side and started kissing her neck, Sarah moved her head to give him better access, then he took the brush out of her hands and took her hand and helped her out of the chair and walked them to the bed.

Jareth gently laid Sarah on the bed and got on top of her "what are you doing" Sarah said as she laughed.

"What I can't make love to my wife?" Jareth asked.

"Of course you can, I was just wondering what brought on this mood" Sarah said as Jareth started to pull her nightgown down and kissing her naked chest.

"I love you that is the reason" Jareth said.

"I love you too" Sarah replied as she held Jareth to her.

They made love gently to each other savoring each other and telling each other that they love each other constantly.


	28. Chapter 28

AN:I thought I would try to get one chapter in before my surgery on May 16th, not sure when I will be able to write more there is just 2 more chapters after this, also my Birthday is tomorrow May 12th, sorry for the short chapter but I thought it was a good place to end the chapter.

Chapter 28

Gwen was weak but helping Kiera get ready for her wedding.

Gwen looked at Kiera in the mirror in her wedding dress and smiled "I remember watching you dress up for your pretend wedding, now look at you" she finished with tears.

Kiera looked at her mother in the mirror and started to cry and said "Mom"

Gwen wrapped her arms around Kiera hugging her and says "I am very proud of you baby girl, you will make a great queen"

"Thank you" Kiera said.

Gwen looked at her through the mirror and asked "what's wrong?"

"I'm scared of my wedding night" Kiera said.

"You don't have to do anything that night if you don't want to" her mother tells her.

Kiera looked relieved "good because I am not ready yet"

"That's good" Gwen also said relieved.

Jareth was helping Toby get ready for the wedding, helping him tie his tie, he noticed Toby was sweating.

"Are you nervous?" Jareth asked.

"Yes, I'm too young to get married" Toby replied.

"In the above you are, but not here" Jareth told him.

"So kids can't enjoy their childhood at all?" Toby asked.

"Kids here don't have a childhood like you do above" Jareth informed him.

"I noticed that" Toby said.

Sarah walked in and smiled at Toby.

"Toby, you look so handsome" Sarah said.

Toby turned around and gave her a dirty look.

"Oh, cheer up Tobe, you're going to be king" Sarah said.

Toby pouted and said "I don't want to be king"

"I'm sorry Toby you have no choice" Sarah told him sadly.

Hours later.

Jareth, Sarah, Toby, and guests arrived at Gwen's castle where Gwen and Kiera were waiting for the wedding to start.

They arrived in the ballroom, where the guests all took their seats; Toby was in the front with the priest. Sarah and Jareth went in the back with their kids.

Jareth and Sarah's kids are going to walk down the aisle along with Sarah. Jareth and Gwen are going to walk Kiera down the aisle.

Sarah stood in the front across from Toby, while her kids sat with their aunts and uncles and cousins.

Jareth and Gwen got to front with Kiera; they both kissed her cheeks and sat down.

Kiera stood next to Toby.

"Remember we did this a lot" Kiera said to him smiling.

"Yes, but we were kids and you forced me" Toby told her.

"And this time my brother and my mother are forcing us" Kiera said.

"Yes" Toby said not happy.

The priest started to talk; Toby and Kiera weren't paying attention too nervous and upset to be forced into this. They were friends but always knew that Kiera had a crush on him.

The part they did pay attention to was the part that said that they could kiss, Kiera and Toby looked at each other then they moved closer and kissed.

Everyone stood up and clapped happily, Toby and Kiera turned to look at everyone smiling, then Gwen fell to the floor and passed out everyone watched in horror.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: here is a new chapter sorry for the long wait, now that I am done with chemo and radiation, I can go back to writing and finishing this up I am going to try and finish this next week I think one more chapter, then next month I want to start a new story that I have been thinking about for a while.

My beta is sick so couldn't check this for me I looked it over and it seems okay, but if there are any mistakes I am very sorry.

Chapter 29

Jareth gently picked his mother up off the floor and carried her to her bedroom where the healer was waiting for them. He gently laid her o the bed.

Kiera was standing next to her brother crying along with the rest of their siblings including Sarah and Toby.

The healer looked up at everyone and said "I am going to need to ask everyone to leave so I can examine her"

The all walked into the hallway, Jareth was the last one out and closed the door behind him.

Kiera was still crying, Toby hugged her, Sarah hugged Jareth.

Hours Later

The healer came out and said "the queen has taken a turn for the worst, so if you would like to say your goodbyes, I suggest you do it now.

Everyone took their turs saying goodbye, Kiera and Jareth were last.

Jareth walked into his mother's bedroom and sat down in a chair next to the bed and held her hand and started talking to her "I know I wasn't an easy child and I apologize for that, I know I got mad at both you and father when you told me I was going to be the king of goblins, but I got over that a long time ago and forgave you both. I love you mother and I will miss you"

Jareth stood up kissed his mother on the forehead and left the room. Sarah walked up to him and hugged him and then Kiera walked in.

Kiera sat down next to her mother and held her hand and began as she was crying "momma, please don't leave me, I'm scared of becoming queen, I need your help" Kiera looked at her mother hoping she would wake up but she didn't she stood up she kissed her mother on the forehead and whispered to her "I love you"

Kiera left the room and walked into the hallway; Toby walked up to her and hugged her.

The next day

Gwen was awake and visits from her children, grandchildren, friends and people in the kingdom. But she never expected a visit from Lily.

Lily walked slowly in the room.

"Lily?" Gwen said surprised.

"Gwen" Lily said as she sat down next to Gwen.

"What do you want?" she asked weakly.

"I want to make amends" Lily said.

"There is no need to, I know my husband loved you more than me" Gwen replied.

"I never meant to fall in love with him or hurt you in anyway" Lily said sincerely.

"I know" Gwen says.

"Did Garret ever tell you anything?" Lily asked.

"Like what?" Gwen asks.

"That Garret and I share children" Lily tells her.

"No, I did not know that" Gwen says upset.

Gwen couldn't believe that her husband would never tell anything so important as that.

Lily continued to talk "Yes Serena and Zara are our children"

"Does Jareth know?" Gwen asked.

"no, but Serena found out the news and that was one of the reasons that she killed herself, it disgusted her to know that she married her half-brother and shared children with him" Lily tells her.

"How did Serena find out?" Gwen asked.

"She heard Garrett and I talking about it" Lily says.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Gwen asks.

"Like I said, I want to make amends" Lily replies.

"Thank you for telling me this, I just wish I knew earlier" Gwen said.

"I know I am very sorry" Lily said.

Gwen looked at Lily sadly and asked "how come you are not dying of a broken heart?"

"Who says, I'm not" Lily replied sadly.  
Gwen smiled sadly at Lily. Lily shook Gwen's hand smiled at her and walked out of the room.

Toby and Kiera are lying in bed together both staring up at the ceiling.

"I am not going to have sex with you tonight" Kiera says not looking at Toby still looking up.

Toby turned his head to look at her "I wasn't going to ask you too, I am willing to wait until you're ready"

Kiera turned her head and looked at Toby "thank you, I am not ready yet and I don't know when I will be"

"Whenever you are ready, just let me know okay" Toby says.

Kiera smiles at him and leans over and kisses him, then rolls away from him and says "goodnight"

"Goodnight" Toby replies and falls asleep.

Sarah and Jareth are lying in bed together, Jareth is kissing Sarah's neck and becoming a little rough with her, Sarah knows it is not about love, it is about comfort and anger over his mother's death.

Sarah got snapped out of her thoughts as Jareth bit her neck "ow" she yelped and brought her hand to her neck rubbing it and looked at it and saw blood on her hand.

Jareth smiled at her wickedly and was going to go back, she pulled him away and says "Jareth I know you are angry and upset, but I will not have sex with you acting this way"

Jareth moved off her upset "I need comfort and who best to get it from my wife"

Sarah looked at him and replied "I understand, but I will not make love to you when you're angry"

Jareth pouted at her "but you love it"

"Yes, I do but Jareth your rougher than normal, you never bit me before and drew blood" Sarah says.

"I'm sorry" Jareth said.

Sarah knew that he meant it and she smiled at him and says "okay, but please not so rough"

"I agree" Jareth said and started kissing her.

Sarah knew that this was about him and what he wants and not her, she just hopes that he isn't too much like his father and gets sex from another women. She moans and smiles and knows that if he did do that, she would die just like his mother, she has never loved another person the way she loves Jareth.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Sorry this is the last chapter, the story is now complete, and I don't see it going past this.

Warning: mentions rape and abuse.

Chapter 30

The next morning

Jareth walked into his mother's room, she looked up and smiled and says "oh, Jareth, I was going to write you a letter"

Jareth walked over to her smiling and sat in the chair next to the bed and said "mother, you don't have to write a letter just tell me what you want to tell me"

Gwen put her pen and paper on the table next to her, she looked at her son in the eyes and said "I have something to tell you and it might upset you"

Jareth's face grew serious and he took his mother's hands and held them and replies "you can tell me anything"

"Okay, now please don't interrupt me until I have finished" she says to him.

He nodded his head in reply.

She starts to talk "Lily came to visit me, with some news, she told me that she had children with your father and Serena and Zara are your sisters" Gwen finished and looked at Jareth for his reaction and he looked disgusted, he quickly got up, she watched him and he started to pace and talking out loud.

"They are my sisters, I married my sister and had children with her" Jareth says then looked at his mother.

"Why did father allow that?" Jareth asks.

"I'm not sure, maybe he didn't know till later, Lily didn't tell me when she told him, I'm sorry Jareth" he mother replied in a gentle tone.

Jareth smiled at her "Not your fault" he said as he sat back down next to her.

"Jareth, I want you to remember me this way, because if you ever do this to Sarah, this is what she will go through" Gwen told him.

Jareth looked horrified just thinking about Sarah going through this and he started crying "I will never put her through this"

"You better not" Gwen said smiling "because if you do, I will come back and yell at you"

Jareth laughed and replied "I'm sure you will mother"

"I need to rest, give me a hug" Gwen said.

Jareth hugged his mother and then quietly left the room, when he came out in the hallway, he saw Janell and Alana coming towards him and he quietly closed the door behind him.

"What are you two doing here? Mother is resting" Jareth said.

"Grandmother, just died" Alana told him.

"Lily was dying from a broken heart like mother" Janell told him.

"Mother" Jareth says scared and goes back in the room followed by Alana and Janell. Jareth checked her pulse and then he turned towards them and said "she's gone"

They started to cry "someone go get the healer" Jareth called out, Janell ran to go get the healer, Alana stayed there watching her father.

Sarah walked in the room she looked at Alana that at Jareth they both looked upset "I heard yelling, what happened?"

Jareth turned to look at Sarah and walked up to her "mother died"

"Oh Jareth, I am so sorry" Sarah said crying, Jareth hugged her.

Janell walked in with the healer, the healer quickly examined Gwen, than turned towards them sadly "I am afraid the Queen has passed on" and bowed and left the room.

Jareth looked at everyone, than Alana spoke up softly "father I have some more information that might be of interest to you"

Everyone looked at Alana "what is it?"

"Well actually it involves Sarah" Alana said.

Jareth moved away from Sarah, she watched him then looked at Alana, and then Jareth asked "is she a sister or my daughter?"

Sarah looked at him confused, not sure where he would get that from, but she was curious to know what this had to do with her.

Alana laughed "no father she is no relation to you, she is relation to me, her mother Linda was the niece of Lily and Sarah was her great niece"

Jareth looked surprised he pointed from Alana to Sarah and then said "so that would make you two third cousins"

Alana shook her head yes, Jareth smiled then hugged Sarah "good no relation to me"

Sarah looked at him confused and asked "what?"

Jareth looked at her and said "I just found out that Serena was my sister"

"And you had kids with her?" Sarah asked.

"Well I didn't know then and if I did, I wouldn't have married her or had kids with her" he tells her.

"That also means Sarah, you have some gypsy blood in you, it might not much but it's some" Alana told her.

"So, I have magic?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe a little" Alana said.

Then heard laughing, they saw Janell laughing hysterically, they all stared at her.

"What the hell is your problem?' Jareth asked.

"This family is fucked up" Janell says.

"What do you mean?" Jareth asked.

"Well because of dad, we have two sisters we never really knew, I had a niece and nephew, I didn't know about and now we find out that Sarah was related to Lily"

"But not related to me" Jareth said.

"Did you ever sense Serena like your body could tell she was the same blood?" Alana asked.

"I sensed something but I just didn't know what it was, I loved Serena but I was never in love with her, I loved her like…" he trailed off.

"Like a sister" Alana finished for him.

Jareth looked disgusted at her "don't say that"

"Why did you have children with her, if you felt that way?" Sarah asked.

"I knew my father was unfaithful, but I thought if my father had children out there we would know about it and when you marry someone being royalty, you are supposed to have children with them, no matter how you feel about them" Jareth tells them.

Sarah looked at Alana "so are you going to be living here in the castle with your father?"

Alana looked sadly at them "no I am used to living with my family, I am sorry"

"It's fine; just know we will have a bedroom waiting for you if you ever want to spend the night" Jareth said.

Alana smiled at him "thank you"

"We should really plan mother's funeral" Janelle said.

"I have to help Zara plan grandmother's funeral" Alana said and hugged her aunt Janell, her father and Sarah.

While Jareth and Janell planned their mother's funeral, Sarah snuck away.

Sarah walked into the Gypsy's ground where there were a lot of wagons surrounded by a lot of trees and in the middle a fire pit, she found the right wagon and knocked on the door. It open it front of her Zara poked her head out and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Sarah, it's nice to see you" Zara said.

"I came to say how sorry I was about your mother and my great-aunt" Sarah said.

"Come in" Zara said.

Sarah walked in and looked around.

"Who told you about being related to us?" Zara asked.

"Alana did" Sarah said.

Zara looked at Sarah and smiled and said "the family is going to get bigger"

Sarah looked at her confused and asked "what?"

Zara put her hand on Sarah's stomach "you're pregnant"

Sarah was shocked and asks "you can sense that?"

Zara rubbed her hand gently on Sarah's stomach and replied "it's very faint, very new, I can sense it and hear the heart beat very strong, you're having a girl"

She took her hand off Sarah's stomach "you can sense that?"

"You will be able to Sarah once you embrace your gypsy side" Zara said.

"Wait, I can't be pregnant, my twins are still babies and I'm nursing" Sarah said.

Zara smiled and said "that is the best time to conceive"

Zara looked at Sarah who looked nervous "you want to know, if everything you heard about Serena is true"

Sarah looked at Zara and said "yes"

"It is true Serena never loved Jareth, she was in love with other men" Zara said.

"I heard she loved Anton" Sarah said.

"He was the main one she was in love with, but there were others, you know Tristin" Zara said.

Sarah nodded her head "he's Anton's, not Jareth, it's all in the letters she gave to my mother"

Sarah looked sad "and Jareth doesn't know"

"No" Zara said.

"What about Alana?" Sarah said.

"Unfortunately she is Jareth's" Zara said.

"Why don't you like Jareth?" Sarah asked.

"I never cared for him as a person and a king and now a brother and he also hurt my best friend" Zara said.

"Your best friend?" Sarah asked confused.

"Mizumi" Zara said.

"Jareth's ex-fiancée" Sarah said.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to hurt you, we are family, but she will, she has two daughters that she claimed for years are Jareth's" Zara said.

"Are they his?" Sarah asked.

"No one knows, she says they are but he says they were born before he even knew her" Zara said.

"Who do you believe?" Sarah asked.

"My friend" Zara said.

"So you think Jareth is lying?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, honey face it your husband is a slut, he had sex with so many it's hard to count and you think because he is married to you the women he claims to love, that he won't be exactly like his father" Zara said.

Sarah nodded sadly.

Zara smiled at her and said "you did that is so cute"

"Why are being so mean?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not being mean just truthful" Zara said as she saw Sarah crying, then she smiled and says "if I was you I would take the kids and leave, go far away"

"I can't, then I would die of a broken heart" Sarah said.

"Oh, that's right how stupid of me to suggest that" Zara said.

Alana walked in and saw Sarah upset "what is going on in here?"

"Just telling Sarah the truth about Jareth" Zara said.

"But your upsetting Sarah" Alana said.

"Oh she's fine" Zara said.

"She's pregnant" Alana said.

Sarah looked at Alana then Zara said "it's fine, I'm leaving, but just remember Sarah and Serena is inside of you reincarnated"

"I used to be Serena" Sarah said shocked.

"You would remember her life but my mom but a spell on you so you wouldn't; my sister was very disturbed, crazy, she did evil things and we all had to protect her and if you remember Serena might finish what she started" Zara said.

"How can I get her out of me?" Sarah asked.

Zara shrugged her shoulders at her, while Alana spoke up "we can evoke her out of you, but we can't do it while you're pregnant"

"I want it gone now" Sarah said.

"A strong spell like that could kill the baby" Alana said.

"I don't care I don't want her in me" Sarah said.

"Hold on" Alana said as she went outside.

Alana came in with another woman.

"This is Mary our healer" Alana said.

Mary looked Sarah over then looked at Alana "what is it that you want me to do?"

"Look to see if Serena is inside her" Alana said.

Mary looked at her shocked then she looked deep into Sarah that Sarah started to feel violated and naked.

Mary looked at them and said "all I saw was a baby"

"Yes I'm pregnant it's great, are you sure Serena is not in me?" Sarah said.

"I am sure" Mary said.

"How do you actually know?" Sarah asked.

"You used to be human and now a newly turned fae and of gypsy blood" Mary said.

"Yes" Sarah said.

"okay, I will explain this to you, if there was another person in your body sharing it, like Zara told you, I would see a blackness around you and I don't see that and I would sense the person and I don't Serena is no longer on this plane" Mary said.

"Is there another test just to be sure?" Alana asked.

Mary looked at her sadly "I know Alana you want to meet your mother, but she was not a nice woman, bad things happened to her and changed her"

"Mary" Zara growled her name.

"Right, I'm sorry, yes there is another way, I am going to have to prick Sarah's finger" Mary said.

"It's safe?" Sarah asked.

"Perfectly" Mary said.

"Okay" Sarah said.

Mary took a needle out of her bag and grabbed Sarah's hand gently and said "if there is someone in you, then your blood will come out black instead of red" then she pricked Sarah's pointer finger and red blood came out.

"See I told you all good" Mary said.

They watched Zara leave.

"What is wrong with her?" Alana asked.

"She wants to break up Sarah and Jareth" Mary said.

"Why?" Alana asked.

"She wants Mizumi back with him" Mary said.

Sarah really didn't want to ask this but she wanted to know "is Mizumi's kids really Jareth's"

Mary smiled and replied "no"

"Then why would she lie just to keep him with her?" Sarah asked.

"After Jareth and Mizumi broke up, she thought she found love again, but this man did not love her, he raped her and she got pregnant with twin girls" Mary said.

"So she told Jareth they were his?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, bad things happen in someone's life, they go back to a time they were happy, she was happy with Jareth, she loved him, he only cared for her as friend well until he heard she wanted him for his kingdom and not him, I guess in her mind that was love. Anyway she started telling everyone Jareth was the father so much that she believes and her daughters" Mary tells her.

"Did Jareth ever meet them?" Sarah asked.

"He doesn't want to" Mary said.

"I should go" Mary said.

Mary went outside and saw Zara outside "that was very mean what you did to Sarah, she is going to be high queen and she could hang you for that"

"I don't care, I want my sister back" Zara said.

"We all miss Serena" Mary said.

"I couldn't tell the way you speak of her" Zara said.

"she was living with a lot of pain, her step-father raping her and beating her, men would use her for her powers, got her mind sucked by man she loved who wanted to steal her magic and made her unwell after that" Mary said.

"And those men are all dead now aren't they?" Zara said.

"Yes Zara you killed them and we all kept your secret, that's what was killing your mother too, she kept your secrets and your sisters" Mary said.

"Before, she killed herself you could have saved her" Zara said.

"I couldn't…" Mary said.

"No you could have you just didn't want too, everyone became scared of her and didn't want to help her, even my own mother" Zara said.

"No, I couldn't help her, she was pregnant" Mary said.

"What?" Zara said.

"She confided in me that Dax was the father and she didn't want to bring another him into the world since she was having a son" Mary said.

"Dax the evil warlock?" Zara asked.

"yes, that is why she killed herself, that was the only way she felt she could take a life, he didn't treat her well at all, he abused her in every way, your mother and Garrett had to save her" Mary asked.

"What happened to him?" Zara asked.

"They didn't kill him, the king locked him in a dungeon being punished" Mary told her.

"They just locked him in a dungeon what kind of punishment is that?" Zara asks.

"The worst kind" Mary told her.

Zara just stared at her.

Mary continued "he is having eternal torture, he relives every day for eternity the way that he treated Serena finding out she was pregnant and killing herself and it is slowly driving him mad"

"Good" Zara said and she walked away.

Awhile later she went back to the castle and went into the bedroom her and Jareth share. She saw him sitting on the bed lost in thought.

"So is everything set for the funeral?" Sarah asked.

Jareth lifted his up and looked at her and asked "where were you?"

"I want to give my condolences to Zara and Alana" Sarah said.

Jareth stood up and hugged her "are they okay?"

"Planning a funeral like you are" Sarah said.

Jareth looked at her and asked "are you okay?"

"I have some news to tell you" Sarah said.

"Okay" Jareth said.

"Maybe you should sit down for this" Sarah said.

"Okay" Jareth said and sit on the bed looking at her.

Sarah started to pace in front of him then stopped and looked at him "first of all, I found out Tristin is not your son, he is Serena and Anton's child"

Jareth nodded his head and said "okay" he knew she had more to tell him.

"Mizumi's daughters are not your kids" she said as she looked at him.

Again he just nodded his head and then Sarah took a deep breath and said "I'm pregnant and it's a boy"

Jareth looked at her shocked then he smiled, he got up and started kissing her and hugging her.

Days later they said goodbye to Gwen and Lily, Jareth and Sarah got sworn in as high king and queen, Toby and Kiera became the goblin king and queen.

Toby and Kiera finally took their relationship to the next step; she is pregnant and is due around the same time as Sarah.

.


End file.
